Kekkaishi Fallen Tears
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: After many years of being alone Oku Shimakaru finds his lost long friends Madarao and Hakubi. He finds out about the Kekkaishi and serves them as a dept of gratitude for taking care of his friends making a few friends. Now because of Oku once again the Kekkaishi are faced with a considerable foe Oku is well acquainted with. What will happen? WARNING YAIO PARINGS you've been warned.
1. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chatpter1

_**I decided to take a break off of Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws and came up with this new Fanfiction if you already know I mentioned somewhere in the Chapters of Trusted Paws that I was making not just chapters 6-11, but also a brand new fanfiction called Kekkaishi. So I plan to make this series about the same if not more entertaining as Trusted Paws. Also, I'm not going by the manga of Kekkaishi but I'm going by the anime so don't be surprised about not seeing Souji Hiaru in the Fanfic (I'm sorry but I haven't read it yet so maybe another time possibly in a sequel if I have that.) Anyways I hope you enjoy it. ^v^.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Kekkaishi characters but I take full ownership of my O/C Oku**_

Kekkaishi: Fallen Tears

Chapter 1: Oku's ambition

Oku's POV

I was a dog ayakashi that had been wandering in the shadows for far too long it had begun to drive me insane. All of my friends had either left or died because of me.

It was about mid afternoon, and I still remember the one man who stayed by my side until death even, "Master…Tokimori…" I whispered jumping building to building looking at the people in the town under me.

I just wish one of them could see me so I wouldn't feel so…alone. That's when right in midair I looked down to see a little girl standing in the sunlight looking dead at me. I smiled before I landed on one of the roofs I was above standing their staring at the girl ,before I jumped and landed right in front of her.

She had brown hair that was tied into to strands that touched her shoulder and two orange clips and matching ties in her hair, chestnut eyes, and was still in what I thought was her uniform. I bent down on one knew to where I was face to face with her before smiling and saying "Hey, my names Oku Shimakaru. Nice to meet you"

Yurina's POV

I took a step back shaking a little because this weird wolf-man thing with what looked like a demonic red fur was looking dead at me smiling. He had no shirt but, he had pants but they were ripped. His eyes looked exactly like that wolf ghost dog Yoshimori had with him, except this one had black eyes with white stripes and pupils. He had what appeared like a flame tattoo on his stomach and shoulders.

I took a step back so scared my arm turned to jelly, I was tearing up and he noticed and got shocked. "Whoa, whoa, please don't cry I'm friendly I won't hurt you." He said putting his hands up like he was doing the jazz hands. I felt a little calmer but I still didn't stop the tears. He lifted one of his fingers and wiped the tears running down my face.

He looked a little depressed. "I'm sorry I'll go I see that I'm scaring you unintentionally forgive my appearance." Was the last word I heard before he jumped up and continued to jump from roof to roof. Almost instantly after seeing him Yoshimori and Tokine came around the corner running.

"Hey Yuri did you see a ayakashi around here maybe?" "Well yeah it was actually right in front of me. It looked as if he were feeling lonely, and I feel bad because it looked like he was trying to be friends with me. His name was Oku Shimakaru he went that way it looked like towards your house Yoshi." I said looking down feeling both frightened, and sad.

"Man this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. I mean first you got an ayakashi that walks out in almost broad day light, now it's friendly too. Come on Tokine we need to go if it just came by here." "Right." Tokine said before they ran to there house.

I looked away and kept walking repeating 'I didn't see anything.' Over and over again while walking home from school.

Oku's POV

"So this is what being a monster feels like?" I said tearing up a little while I was running on top of the roofs when I caught a familiar scent. "Madarao!?" I said stopping dead in my tracks and frantically looked around to see if I could find him. I stopped dead in my tracks looking at a two houses that I noticed.

The one to my left was the Yukimuras where I could smell Hakubi, and the one to my right I could smell to my right was the Sumimuras I could smell Madarao. I gave a shrug before I jumped and landed right at the door to the Yukimuras and knocked on the door.

There I was greeted by a old woman who was astonished to see me. "H-hello my names Oku Shim-"I could finish my sentence before I heard a word "Ketsu." I looked around me to see a blue Kekkai. It wasn't as strong as Master Tokimori's but it was still a pretty decent Kekkai. I got wide eyed and looked to see a young boy with black hair, and a slightly taller girl with burgundy colored hair.

They were glaring at me and I took a step back, "What the…? How do you know Master Tokimori's technique?" They looked at me with the same confused look on my face. "Master?" The black haired boy said confusingly. I gave a sigh before I took a poke at the Kekkai dismembering it completely.

"I guess you guys wouldn't exactly know me. How rude Hakubi and Madarao, they should have at least mentioned me." I said trying to remember why I came here in the first place. "Oh that reminds me. Ms. Yukimara would you mind if I may visit Hakubi." I said turning my attention from the two teens back to the old woman smiling.

She got wide eyed, "Wow, an ayakashi with manors please do come in." I smiled, but the moment I took a step forward I was stopped by 6 kekkai one that surrounded my whole body besides my neck up and the kekkai that surrounded my ankles, wrists, and my tale preventing me from moving.

I looked at the boy who was still glaring at me. "Please let me go. I mean no harm." The boy marched at me still glaring. "Who do you think you are? There are no monsters in these sacred grounds do you hear me!?" I looked down gritting my teeth trying to hold back tears hearing the world monster being described about me.

I looked at him with my ears falling down to the sides of my. "Why are you acting this way towards me? I'm not an evil ayakashi I love people I don't want to-" "SHUT UP!" I flinched hearing him yelling at me. "You are a full blooded ayakashi I could Metsu and no one would even care it's simply an Kekkaishi erasing a useless waste of space called a ayakashi." I looked at him tearing up at my position. "Look it's true I am a full blood ayakashi, and yes I consider my self waste of space cause most ayakashi kill people and do nothing but hurt, but I am not a threat in anyway, I kill ayakashi you can see all on my fur. My fur is not this type of red or any type of red for that matter. It's blood stains from all the ayakashi I kill." I said looking at him seriously.

The boy tightened his grip on his form causing the Kekkai to stiffen slightly choking me. "I-if you don't believe you can kill me now it wouldn't matter anyway I am and have always have been alone after Master Tokimori's death. I won't be m-missed." I said choking up slightly from the Kekkai's grip on my neck "Sekkai" I got wide eyed looking to see the teen girl let me go.

"Yoshimori, you always do this. Please forgive him he's very mellow minded." She said smiling. "Please enter, you said something about wanting to see Hakubi." I smiled before saying "Thank you. I'm sorry where are my manors? Hello my name is Oku Shimakaru even after the altercation we just had I hope we can truly be friends." I said bowing.

She did the same, "We are dreadfully sorry for our actions and we hope this does not affect our interactions in the near future. My name is Tokine Yukimara and this is Yoshimori Sumimara."

I looked at both them then gave a smile towards them, "It pleases me to see know that Madarao and Hakubi are in safe hands. Their all I have left in this world." I said looking down before walking into the Tokine's house

Yoshimori's POV

I looked at Tokine as if she were crazy, "Are you kidding me you're telling me you're trying to make friends with an ayakashi." She rolled her eyes before glaring at me "Yoshimori you are so insensitive and gullible. He is one of Madarao's friends also one of the dogs Tokimori used to train, and I'm actually impressed this dog is a full blood ayakashi yet he doesn't have a collar to seal his powers, but then…What's with the tattoo's on him." I glared at her, "What if he loses control in your house." I said trying to make point to her.

"Yoshimori calm yourself this is not some regular ayakashi." Tokine looked forward I looked back to see Masamori sitting on the roof of wall outside Tokine's house. I looked up and gave a irritated look, "Oh really and what makes you so sure about that." I said giving him a know it all look on my face.

"If this were a regular ayakashi why is he out and it's still day time." I looked up to see that the sky was still a light blue but a little bit of orange in its color. "I guess you're right, but I still don't like that weird ayakashi." Masamori rolled his eyes, "Yoshimori he's almost just like Madarao, except Oku has a body un-like Madarao."

"Also he's more disciplined than both Hakubi and Madarao and I can prove it in three words." Masamori said. I rolled my eyes and smirked "Oh really what's that." Masamori yawned then asked, "Are you all thirsty?" I said "Well yeah but I don't want water I want Coffee Milk." Masamori sighed and gave me a dollar, "This is gonna take six words then. Yoshimori hold that dollar I gave you up. Two cold Waters , one Coffee Milk."

Almost instantly the dollar disappeared from my hand I was so surprised, but what happened next surprised me even more. "Yoshimori look down." Tokine said in shock. I looked down and nearly jumped back when i saw that Oku was bent down on one knee holding up a wooden plate with two waters in a cup and one big carton of coffee milk. "Forgive master Masamori I would have been faster but my fur had to be washed." Masamori smiled, "No problem, I understand what you must of went through trying to get here."

I looked down in astonishment "Th-theirs just no way." He wasn't lying though his fur wasn't red it was a very light brown, and his fur was shiny to. "Master did I not get the type of milk you wanted." Oku said looking up at me frowning at himself. "N-no you did it's just that you were just inside not even 2 minutes ago, now all of a sudden you right here." I said still confused of the whole situation. Oku looked and smiled, "A good dog always listens for his or master." He said still waiting for me to grab the milk that I wanted. I grabbed it noticing it was still cold. I looked down again but he was gone.

"Huh, hey where did he go?" I looked down and noticed he was right in front of me again. "Yes sir?" I looked around and noticed that everyone had their water. "How are you so fast?" I said really wanting to know "Training from Master Tokimori. Sir." I was shocked how fast he moved.

I looked up at Masamori, "See he's a very loyal dog. He only does this for the Yukimuras and the Sumimuras so aren't you happy he even does homework so you can pass the whole school with straight A's." Masamori said looking at me in particular. I smiled "So we basically have our own servant here." Tokine said a little displeased by that.

"Well yeah, he pretty much does whatever you say without hesitation. To him the reward he gets from this is a smile so if you aren't happy then he'll improve constantly until he can make you smile." Masamori said.

I kinda felt bad seeing how nice he was to us and how mean I treated him earlier. "Oku." Once again he was kneeling at my feet again "Yes Master." I looked at him mourning my actions, "Forgive me, I should've have been more pleasing towards you when you first arrived." "But you have you've taken care of two of the most important dogs in my life, and for that I owe you." I smiled before putting him on his head.

"Ok you can go back to doing what you were doing." I smiled before he disappeared again. I was just about to walk in my house when Tokine grabbed me by the arm, "Yoshi do you mind coming over for dinner tonight at my house." I smiled.

"Yeah sure I'd like to, but I have to tell my dad or else he'll flip." "Oh alright well I'll see you when you come over." Tokine said before walking back to her house. As soon as I opened the door, "Master Yoshimori." I looked back to see it was Oku kneeling again behind me.

"Do you mind I if I…came with you I met Master Tokine's Family and I wanted to know if I could meet yours?" He said looking up at me for my answer. "Sure no problem follow me." "Thank you Master Yoshi." He said before hoping off his one knee and walking behind me. I liked how obedient he was but I didn't like how he kept calling me Master.

"Oku I'd like for you to stop calling me Master, just call me by my first name Yoshimori." I said before we walked in. "Yoshimori dinner's ready." I got shocked, "Uh, Oh" Oku looked up at me.

"Mast- I mean Yoshimori what's wrong you seemed scared. "Well yeah because he's done cooking well yeah he's done cooking and he's almost might have a plate." "So?" Oku said a little confused. "Well let's just say that when he makes extra food he tends to go…off when there's more than what there should."

We walked to the kitchen to see it that Gramps, Dad, Toshimori, and Masamori were at the table looking at Oku. "Wow Masamori I guess you weren't lying when you said he was big." Toshimori said. I looked at Oku and he was right he was so tall he literally had to duck down slightly to see everyone.

"Hello Oku why not have a seat. Here and enjoy it's really good food." Oku bowed "Yes master." He said before he sat down. I looked to my side then back still to Oku unaware how he managed to move all the way over there so fast.

"He's fast to." Gramps said. Oku was given a bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken. "Now you eat up Oku we have plenty to go around. Yoshi are you hungry." "Well dad I was going to eat over at the Yukimura's Tokine invited me.' I said nervously.

"Oh…ok. Well I guess there's more for Oku and Dad." He said dark aura emitting from him. Seeing that I immediately I flinched and ran to the door leading outside. I won't over to Tokine I knocked on the door to the Yukimuras and Tokine answered.

"Oh hey Yoshimori glad you could make it come on in you to…Oh my… what happened?" I looked back to see that Oku was covered in rice and Teriyaki chicken and juice and a bowl on his ear. "Let's just say that there was a 'mess' in the kitchen. I guess Yoshi was right to be scared, Master Shoji scared me to." Tokine chuckled before saying here Oku come use our bath to clean yourself off."

"Thank you, Master Tokine." Oku said before he disappeared. "Heh..Let me guess too late." Tokine said chuckling. "Boy was I." I said joking. "Alright come on dinner's ready."

We sat at the table eating and chuckling for about an hour before it got dark. I said my good byes along with Tokine before we left to go outside "Well I guess it's about time for you to go isn't it." Tokine said checking her equipment making sure she didn't forget anything. "Yeah I guess it is, Oku." "Yes Yoshi." "Can you get my uniform?" "As you wish." Oku said before disappearing and then re-appearing with my uniform.

"Thanks now you can finally see Madarao and Hakubi." Oku's face lit up with joy. "Really?! I can see them." "Well yeah it's night time so they should be coming out." Hugged me and Tokine wagging his tale "Thank you." Tokine went to the dog house at the side of the wall saying "Hakubi it's time to get up I got a friend you should know." Immediately after saying that Hakubi swooshed out of the stone looping around Oku.

"Oky, it's been ages." Oku smiled and laughed "I know how. How's it been?" Hakubi and Oku were in the middle of a conversation and I took out a dog whistle. Tokine saw and rolled her eyes. "You know good and well that's not gonna work." I smirked, "Well there's only one way to find out." I said before I blew into the dog whistle Oku and Hakubi covered their ears.

I stopped getting a growl from Hakubi. "Yoshi we've been over this three times already that's not gonna wake Madarao up." I gave a smirk and held up 3 fingers and counted down. When I got to one Madarao beamed through the wall directly to Oku.

"Oku. I missed you." Hakubi and Tokine got wide eyed. "But that never works." Tokine said. I smirked at her, "I told you I trained Madarao. Oku smiled getting a nuzzle from both Hakubi and Madarao. "Aww come on guys your making me blush." Oku said chuckling. "Well guys let's get a move on we got work to do." "You got it Honey."

"Would you like to be carried to the site Yoshi and Master Tokine?" Hakubi looked it Oku a bit confused about calling Tokine 'Master'. "Well that saves energy and time alright, yes please." Tokine said relieved that Oku was coming. "As you wish." Oku said before getting on his paws and lowering himself to the ground so we could get on his back.

"Oh, Oky your still the same old obedient dog from 300 years ago." Oku chuckled letting us get on before getting standing up. "Hold on tight it might scare you a little." Oku warned before jumping over the Sumimara house onto a roof behind it.

 _ **Well I hoped you liked it. I thought it was pretty good so either way like I said if you didn't watch the anime you probably got really lost so try watching the anime and it'll make a lot more sense. Anyways forgive, for the long time it took to update on this I'm just really tired is all I try to type faster for you all that read anyways there is one thing that hasn't changed. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 2

_**Sorry about the typos in the last chapter I'll try fixing that after this chapter is posted otherwise I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways guys this is the last chapter I'm gonna post for a minute because I've worked non-stop to bring you chapter from 6-11 to 1 and 2 here and I'm worn out so after this chapter I'm gonna take a break. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the bundle that I gave you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following characters of Kekkaishi or the following:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject, and Lupisvulpes**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of the following:**_

 _ **Odewa Segotsu**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 2: Long forgotten powers.

Unknown's POV

"So this is the Karasumori sight ey?" I said chuckling a little. "No doubt that good for nothing wolf dog Oku is here wouldn't you say…Captain?" I looked back the grey wolf. "I don't care if he's here or not, I just want him to be safe is all we were and still are friends." Captain said glaring at me.

"Don't break character just yet, you promised me we'd kill that lame wanna be wolf Oku." I glared at him glowing my eyes almost instantly putting him in a trance, "Yes Master." "Good…now let's get a move on we don't want to keep our 'guess waiting' now do we?" I said before getting on my four legs and dashing to the site with Captain literally right behind me. "This is gonna be a breeze."

Oku's POV

We had literally just got to the Karasumori, but for some reason there were no ayakashi in site. So we decided to go have picnic. Yoshi brought cake, I brought some left over Teriyaki Chicken and rice in a big bowl for us to enjoy, and Master Tokine brought some chop sticks, plates, and napkins

. "Master Tokine and Yoshi, you go ahead and eat I'll stay on patrol." I smiled sniffing the air seeing if I could catch a scent. "Come on Oky, you brought the biggest part of this Picnic it'd be rude to just let them eat it all." Hakubi said a little hungry himself.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Its ok really I've had enough to eat as it is." I said reassuringly. My stomach growled a little causing me to blush while everyone looked at me, "Oku, your still the same old silly wolf from 300 years ago." Madarao said laughing at my expense.

I smiled still rubbing the back of my. "I guess one little plate won't hurt." I said grabbing a plate and fixing myself a plate. Everyone looked at me while I ate in confusion. "Now I've seen everything, Tokine I guess I owe you 5 dollars, he does eat like a human." I looked up rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah let's just say Master Tokimori gave me a lot of discipline." I said chuckling. "I still remember that bad-boy punishment he gave you." Madarao said chuckling at the past.

"Oh you mean where he used the Zekai on Oky's food for not sitting up straight." Hakubi said still laughing. "Yep that's the one I remember he had to mop up the whole training room because of that.".

I chuckled a little to it was a little funny. "Alright who wants cake?" I tilted my head a little. "Cake? I didn't know that Kekkaishi did that." Madarao and Hakubi rolled their eyes. "Yeah did I forget my boy here is a complete cake fanatic?" Hakubi and I chuckled a bit.

"Well tonight was a special occasion so I decided to make a special cake for Oku. Dogs can't eat chocolate so I made a special strawberry cake with wip cream icing." Yoshi pulled out a big slightly long box out of his bag and put it on the carpet. He slowly moved the box to show a 2 layer cake with pink icing and white icing one the edeges and at the sides of the cake in the shape of dog bones the cakes edges where layered in white icing and at that looked like a figurine of me. My eyes got wide just like everyone else's did. "Ok, I know that usually his cakes look terribly but he out did himself." Hakubi said a little surprised. "Oh my, that's a lot of cake to make in a short time." Madarao said in astonishment. Tokine dropped her jaw, "Yoshimori how do you make that type of cake in that short of time." Yoshi smirked, "A guy has his ways." "Well anyways, let's go ahead and-"I was interrupted by the scent of a nearby ayakashi…it was two wolf ayakashi.

I took another sniff and got wide eyed, "Captain…!" Immediately after smelling them I dashed out to find them before the others could sense them."

Tokine's POV

"Wait where did Oku run off to?" I wandering why Oku ran-off like that. "Honey, I smell two ayakashi in the exact direction of where Oku ran off to." I got wide eyed. "Yoshimori!" "Yeah I know let's go." Yoshi said before running into the direction of the ayakashi.

We ran for about five minutes before we saw Yoshimori and Madarao where in a Ditch and above them was where Oku and the two ayakashi where standing. "Get down!" Yoshimori loudly whispered. I and Hakubi dived into the ditch not being spotted by the two ayakashi.

"Yoshimori what's going on?" "Shh! You forget dogs and wolves have good ears." I covered my mouth and we peeked over the hill of the ditch to see that Oku was glaring at the two ayakashi more so the small one that the big one. "I would have expected this from you Odewa, but why you Captain?" Oku said looking from the whitish blue wolf, then grey wolf looked away a little angry.

The grey colored wolf almost looked like Oku he was just a little smaller than Oku, and he had an eye patch on his right eye. He had bandages wrapped around his neck and they ends flew out left loosely. He had a vest on that was black and orange.

Was the same around his ankle and tail which covered the a little more than half the tail leaving the tip of his tail exposed. He was different from Oku though. His eyes didn't look like the dogs we had his had color in his eye. He had a light blue eye but something was off I could sense it. "Oku I think it's best if you just surrender there no way you can take on Captain and me alone." I looked at Madarao and Hakubi slowly race off the ground over the hill, "Forgive me Honey but your gonna have to set back on this one." Hakubi said smiling at me.

I looked at him then at Oku who was stalling waiting for Hakubi and Madarao. I nodded before grabbing Hakubi's collar. Yoshimori grabbed Modarao's collar and pulling on it releasing the Nenshi string and the seal binding the two dogs.

Oku's POV

I smirked talking to Odewa Segotsu "Oh is your death really that Amusing?" I closed my still a smile on my face. "Odewa I'd like you some familiars. *I raised my right paw* Meet Madarao, and meet Ha..kubi?" We looked back to see Hakubi was astounding he had 2 tails made of black flame with white tips. His fur he was slightly slimmer and more majestic one could say.

I was so busy staring at Hakubi I didn't noticed that Captain was in the air about to jump down on me "Oku! LOOK OUT!" Madarao yelled.

 _ **Sorry but I wanted to save the fight for the next chapter so please be patient I need a break ok I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the bundle I promised and so I leave you to think about the about what happens next in the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and like I always says. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	3. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 3

_**Like I said in chapter 12 in Trusted Paws sorry for the latest update but my internet was turned off so forgive me for that but while I was gone I did work on the some chapters so consider it a forgive me gift XD. So I brought chapter 3 and 4 no problem. I might make more depending on my mood so for now just enjoy what I did give.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Kekkaishi characters and O/C characters:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and Luplisvulpes**_

 _ **I do however take full owner ship of the following characters:**_

 _ **Odewa Segotsu**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru**_

Kekkaishi: Fallen Tears

Chapter 3: Oku's Punishment

Madarao's POV

"OKU LOOK OUT!" I said already aware of Captain's direct descend attack above Oku. I couldn't react fast enough to save him. So I just closed my eyes and looked away. I heard a big clap causing me to flinch before I looked back to see Oku had caught his fist still standing looking at Hakubi.

"I didn't know that you could even do that." Oku said ignoring Captains attack causing Hakubi to look away. I blushed a little surprised at Oku's strength, then again this I'm not surprised I knew about Oku's strength since Master Tokimori was alive.

Even now I still have somewhat of a crush on him and master Tokimori more so the Master then him but still he was still somewhat cute. "You're still the same old strong wolf dog from before Oku." Captain said smirking.

Oku looked up and smirked back, "Trust me when I tell you I'm not." He said before dashing to a nearby tree then bouncing off the tree then kicking Captain in the back still in the air sending him flying for a little.

I looked back at Oku then to Captain. I glared at Hakubi getting the exact look from him. We jumped to Oku side and gave a smirk. Oku did the same before disappearing. I dashed lunging my tail and wrapping it around Odewa's left hind leg and threw him in the air.

That's when Hakubi jumped on my back then to my tail running on it like a bridge. He jumped off at the tip. That's when from my surprise there was 10 Kekkai appearing around Odewa that was a mixture of blue and green.

I looked over to Yoshi and Tokine smirking then nodding before refocusing on my battle I saw that the attack was already in play Hakubi was bouncing off one off the Kekkai and hitting Odewa, "Come on Odewa are you even trying?" Hakubi said chuckling a little before grabbing Odewa by the throat and slamming him to the ground.

I was so busy watching I didn't notice that Oku was pinned with Captain above him about to strike. "Madarao!" Yoshimori yelled standing a causing everyone to look at him. "Yoshimori you fool!" Tokine said trying to pool them down. I looked at Captain who smirked at me then darted at Yoshimori. I realized that Captain was getting off of Oku and dashing at Tokine and Yoshi. "Oh no you don't." I growled before running at him to try and save them.

Yoshi closed his eyes then open them opening a small Shinkai around him and Tokine stopping Captain, dead in his tracks.

I smirked then looked to my sides to see Hakubi and Oku running at my sides. But what surprised me was when I heard the word, "Ketsu." From right behind us putting all three of us in a Kekkai that was blue.

It wasn't Yoshimori's it was way to strong. I looked back to see that Masamori was right behind us walking up closer. That's when Odewa lunged at Masamori from behind him, "Ketsu" accurately catching Odewa effortlessly.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you butting in the battle." I said sounding a little irritated. "You know I see what truly sets you apart from Oku." He said continuing to walk towards Yoshimori. I looked back at Oku who was on his kneeling on one knee and looking down.

I rolled my eyes then growled, "Let me out of here." I said trying to cut my way out. Just when I was about to scratch a hole in the Kekkai, Masamori placed 4 more layers over our current one.

He looked back at me and smirked, "Wow you're even weaker than I thought." I got offended. I'm not weak I'm really strong for a guy my size and stature. I growled before I darted my tale straight through every last one of his Kekkai disburtsing it. "How's that?!" I said bragging a little bit.

Masamori chuckled, "Ketsu." This time it was one Kekkai, but it was even larger. I growled, "Quit it!" I said lashing my tail, but when I did it didn't work it was even stronger. I gave a sigh before laying down. "Masamori you play dirty." Masamori glared at me. "I wasn't playing I meant for you to stay in that Kekkai and you better." Masamori said in seriousness.

I rolled my, "Whatever." I just laid there watching him walk over to Captain my intended target.

Oku's POV

I was ashamed. I knew the reason why Master Masamori came it was because of me. I should have already finished this battle. "Forgive me Master Masamori I would have finished them sooner, but-" I winced then flinch when he yelled at me from behind the Kekkai.

"No excuses, there's no reason in the world that the battle should have prevailed for this long! Oku looked at me!" I did as I was told trying to prevent any more irritation towards Master Masamori.

"You have slacked off and risked the life of not only Madarao and Hakubi, but even more so your two masters, which is unforgivable." I looked down in shame. "Forgive me, everyone I shouldn't have held back it's just because…" "NO BUTS!" I flinched from him yelling at me even louder than before.

He released the Kekkai around us but replaced a Kekkai around me. "Now you remember the punishment for disobedience don't you?" I got wide eyed realizing he already had a kekkai around my arms and legs.

'M-mast-"I didn't even finished before I heard the word "Metsu." I winced. "GAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled in agony when my right arm was imploded. I couldn't regenerate it because he also had a Kekkai on my chest preventing regeneration. "Lesson 1." Masamori said.

I whimpered, "Eliminate targets quickly." I said trying not to stutter. "Metsu." "AGGHHH!" I yelled in pain tears flowing harder at the pain. "Lesson 2." Masamori continued.

I stayed strong, "Protect and defend all innocent subjects." I said whimpering even more at the pain. "STOP HURTING HIM!" I looked up seeing both Madarao and Hakubi infront of the Kekkai around me growling.

"H…Ha…Hakubi…M-Mm..Madarao?" both of them looked back at me gave a smile then looked back at Master Masamori growling again.

"Metsu." I winced again. "AGHHHHH!" I yelled in pain because my left leg was gone. "OKUUUU!" I looked up to see Madarao trying to break the Kekkai I was in. "Madarao you leave me no choice." Masamori said holding aiming at Madarao.

"Ketsu." He said putting a Kekkai around Madarao and Hakubi. Yoshimori released his Shinkai and glared at Masamori, Masamori did the same thing. "Lesson 3." "Be Courageous and no your strengths."

Masamori gave a sigh, "Final one Metsu." "GAHHHHHHH!" That last one hurt really bad. "Lesson…4" I whimpered still in pain, "Stay in control and don't hold back."

"Good boy, now you've learned your lesson finish the job. Kai" He said releasing the Kekkai on my chest and almost instantly I regenerated. "Begin Termination now." He said pointing at Odewa. "Yes, Master."

Hakubi's POV

I hated the way Masamori did Oku, but what could I do I'm barely equal to Madarao and he couldn't even break through the kekkai Masamori put up. I looked and saw that Oku already had Odewa by the neck holding him in the air.

"There's no way he was just over there not even a second ago." Madarao said looking at Oku. Oku changed mood really quickly, at first you could see his smile and his emotions, but now after the punishment he was completely emotionless he looked like a wolf dog robot. "Good bye Odewa." Oku said before stabbing him in the stomach and slashing to the side. "OKU YOU BASTARD! GAAAHHH AHHHHHHH AHHH!"

Odewa yelled in pain. Almost instantly Odewa's body caught on fire and he burned to the ground. Oku looked at Captain who was wide eyed and shaking, "Oku you remember me right, it's me Captain were best buddies, I –"Captain didn't even finish his sentence before Oku had him by the neck and slammed him to the ground and pinned him.

"Oku snap out of it, it's me remember we used to play together don't do this Oku were friends." Oku angled his arm and raised diagonal about to stab Captain in the heart. "Oku that's enough. Get off of him." And almost instantly Oku was off him and on one knee and bowing his head before Masamori again, "Forgive me Master Masamori I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

Masamori placed a hand on Oku's head and rubbed it, "Understandable, you don't have to I'll do it. Ketsu." Masamori said putting a kekkai around Captain. Oku immediately came in front of Masamori on both of his knees bowing, "Please Master Masamori. Don't. I'll take as many punishments as it will take but please don't kill Captain. He's a close friend of mine."

Masamori stared at Oku for a moment then back at Captain. "Will you tame him?" Oku looked up at Masamori. Then nodded. Masamori looked back at Captain who was doing the same as Oku. "Never mind Oku no need for taming it appears he already is. Kai" Masamori said walking away and letting him go.

Almost immediately Oku ran to Captain crying and giving him a hug. Masamori ignored their little soft moment and walked to the kekkai we were in. "Now you, Hakubi and Madarao you know better. What has Master Tokimori said about removing the collar?" I looked at Madarao who was rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up we were fine before you butted in." Masamori didn't like Madarao's tone of voice I knew because it was written all over his face. "Did Tokimori punish you by chance?" Madarao got wide eyed and so did I, "What are you saying you're going to do to us what you did to Oku?!" Masamori just looked at Madarao and me. I was scared because I was never punished, neither was Madarao. I was shacking and almost slightly tearing.

Masamori looked directly at me. "So then Hakubi judging by your mood right now I'll say…No?...Hakubi you can calm down step out of the Kekkai and have Tokine put your collar on." I slowly began walking still scared of Masamori.

When I walked out of the Kekkai I ran and hid behind Tokine. "Honey, Masa's being very scary and mean tonight." Tokine got on my back and wrapped a Nenshi around my neck. "I know he even scared Yoshimori." She said putting the beeds in place.

I looked down and saw Yoshi was shaking. "Wow he really is scared." I said looking down at Yoshi. He glared at me, "Hoi Joso, Ketsu." Yoshi said putting my muzzle in a kekkai. "Oh shut up Hakubi last time I checked you were running over hear hiding behind Tokine. You overgrown mutt." I gave a growl but before I could say anything Tokine finished the seal and I changed back.

"Honey, remind me not to ever take off my collar again that really hurt." Tokine laughed but laughter turned into silence when Madarao came running hiding behind Yoshi crying. "That hurt he didn't even use a Kekkai. That hurt." Madarao said holding his snout and his butt. Yoshi turned around looking at Madarao, "What in the world did he do to you?" Madarao put his snout on Yoshi's chest.

"He released the kekkai around me like he was letting me go and the moment he did I began to run over this way, but the moment I did I fell because he had a kekkai on my right hind leg. Then he put kekkai on my other paws and walked to my face. He said that my manors need to be worked on so he said he would teach me. He used a shikigami and pointed towards my snout. Then he walked to my back then he said "NOW!" and almost immediately he grabbed what I thought was a switch and the shikigami raised his hand and they began striking my snout and my behind causing me to yelp."

Yoshi and everyone else slightly began chuckling. "So you just basically got spanked." Yoshi said laughing along with everyone else. Yoshi got on Madarao's back and re-did the seal transforming him back to normal.

Oku's POV

Captain and I were looking at the moon light just enjoying each other's company. I looked at him and gave a smile, he looked at my arms and legs. "Oku are you ok? I saw what that man did to you." I looked away. "I did something bad so I had to be punished for it."

I looked back and Captain was looking at me somewhat angry, "Don't blame yourself for something like that if Odewa didn't use his stupid mind control power on me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like that." He said looking down punching the ground.

I smiled and placed a paw on his head, "It's ok it's not your fault don't blame yourself for this I'll be ok I'm actually very disappointed in myself. When Master Tokimori punished me it was even worst but I didn't even react like that. I have gotten weaker and Master Masamori showed that to me." I said looking down.

Captain hugged me and gave me a smile. "Well if they let me stay with you we could spar like we used to i'm sure there's a place somewhere right?" He said sitting up and punching my arm. I chuckled before I did the same but I sent him flying into a nearby tree.

I got wide eyed, "Captain are you ok?" I said getting up and walking over to the tree Captain flew into. I looked down to see captain disappeared from where he landed. I looked around and before I knew it Captain grabbed me by the tail and flung me across the field. I caught my balance then gave a smirk.

Captain ran towards me and tried to give me a slide kick, but I jumped over it and grabbed him by the arm and flung him up. I jumped up above him the air and did a back flip before attempting to kick him into the ground.

I looked down but he was gone. "Oh crap." I looked up to see a shadow descending down above me. I put my hand in front of me. "Nice try Captain, you almost got me with that fake illusion trick. "What do you mean I'm right behind you."

I got wide eyed I looked behind me to see Captain was behind me. He took my tail and my ear then placed a foot on my back , "You remember this don't you." He said chuckling "Uh-oh." I said. "Puppy howler!"

He said before pushing his foot foward pulling my ear and tail making me howl in pain. "OOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled.

Captain chuckled, "200 years and you still fall for that same old trick." I gave a smirk before disappearing behind him and grabbing his tail and ear just like he did me. "My turn." I said before placing my foot on his back and pushing forward pulling his tail and ear. "OOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Captain howled.

I chuckled, "Now the advantage is on the other foot." I said before I let go of him and disappeared to the ground. I looked up to see that Captain was so busy fixating on his ear and tail he wasn't even looking at how close he was to the ground. I got wide eyed, "Captain!" I didn't even think I just ran up and tried to catch him before he hit the ground. I caught him, but when I did I lost my footing and I tripped over a huge rock in the field causing us to roll on our sides.

When we stopped we laughed because even though it was scary how captain almost hit the ground, it was a little fun rolling on the ground I guess. "Alright you two go get a room." I looked back to see it was Madarao and Hakubi, but for some odd reason Madarao was glaring at Captain, but I shrugged it off. "Alright who said that."

I said chuckling getting ready to pounce who ever did. "Oky you should know my voice by now." Hakubi said laughing a little. I lunged at Hakubi and pulled both his cheeks out. "You remember this right." I said chuckling at Hakubi's stretched out face.

"Oky, stop it you know I don't like that." Hakubi said whining. After 2 minutes I let go and looked behind me to see that Madarao was still glaring at Captain, but this time Captain was doing the same thing.

I got off of Hakubi and walked over in the middle of Madarao and Captain. "Ok, so why are you two eyeballing each other?" I said smirking at the two. Madarao and Captain both got wide eyed, staring at me then look back at each other blushing slightly. "WHAT! Oku I may be gay but I would never settle for a piece of string like that." Captain said looking at me than at Madarao. "At least I'm not a half wrapped mummy dog." Madarao said glaring at Captain.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You know it's funny that you to claim you don't like each, other but every time you both look at each other you're blushing." I said laughing. "Hakubi, Madarao, Oku, and Captain. Let's go." Almost instantly after hearing my name I appeared kneeling before Master Masamori, Tokine, and Yoshimori. "Yes Master?" I said bowing my head waiting for a command.

"Can you sense anymore ayakashi as of right now?" I took a sniff at the air. I got wide eyed, "Master Masamori, I'm smelling a human, a little girl, wait I know this scent." I said getting up and running in the direction of the smell.

Before I knew it Captain, Hakubi, and Madarao were right beside me, and not too far behind us were Master Masamori, Tokine, and Yoshimori. I looked forward the scent getting stronger so I know we were getting close. That's when I saw a little human figure. It was a girl, and she was the exact girl I had met when I first got here. "Master Masamori, It's a little girl up ahead."

I said confirming my suspicions. "Retrieve her and bring her to me." Masamori ordered. "Yes sir." And almost immediately everyone stopped in place and I disappeared. Then reappeared in front of the girl startling her a little. "Oh Hi you scared me a little." She said smiling.

I grabbed her then appeared in front of Master Masamori. "Here she is." I said looking at her giving a smile while keeping my head bowed. "Yuri what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here at this time of night." Master Tokine said, "I know, but I really wanted to come by and apologize because I treated this wolf-man thing really bad even though he was nice to me so I wanted to apologize."

I looked at her a little surprised that she wanted to apologize.I nuzzled on her cheek and she chuckled.

"Enough Oku." Master Masamori said, "Yes Master, I do apologize." I said going back into my position. "Hey why are you treating him like that? He's a person to just like you to, he's also very polite to. So why do you treat him like he's nothing more than a tool for you to use?" Yuri said I got wide eyed and looked at her in surprise the way she addressed Master Masamori.

"Yuri…" was all I could say. I looked up at Masamori who looked at me with the same surprised look on his face. "I guess I have been a little to hard on you. Oku you can play for now but please do make sure no ayakashi are within the area." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. I got wide eyed smiling "R-Rrealy sir I can go?" I said in excitement. Yuri smiled before getting on my back. "Yeah let's go play!" She said hugging my neck . I smiled before I stood up and bowed before Master Masamori and turned around running towards Madarao, Hakubi, and Captain. 'I guess Master Masamori can be lenient sometimes.' I thought to myself. After playing for a while I carried Yuri home and we went to Master Yoshimori's house and fell asleep.

 _ **Badaboom there done, I bet you thought there was gonna be a big fight didn't you. Don't worry that chance will come in the later future. I guarantee even though it's not now there will be some characters from the past will reappear so you'll see. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapters thus far please give your opinion if you do decide to it's your choice. And like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	4. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 4

_**Here we go chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I worked somewhat hard on it. If these chapter aren't posted immediately after the other it's because I'm re-reading them at the website so, please be patient. Anyways let's go ahead and get to the story. Enjoy: 3.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Kekkaishi characters or O/C's:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and Lupisvulpes.**_

 _ **I do however own the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 4: Oku's Secret Power, Gen's Return Home

Oku's POV

I woke up the next morning and I was stunned and embarrassed to see that Captain was cuddling under my chin sleeping just like he used to do when we were pups.

I slowly moved from under him not waking him up before disappearing to the roof of the Sumimura roof. I looked at the sky just remembering all the fun times Me, Hakubi, and Madarao did. Then all of a sudden a memory of me and Captain came to mind. We used to play all the time to until we met Odewa.

I gave a sigh, "So you wanna tell me want on your mind?" I looked to see the surprisingly Madarao was at my side. I got wide eyed, "How are you out its day time." I said astonished. "I know right it's fantastic, now you, me, and Hakubi can play just like we used to." I got wide eyed and smiled. "Wow really let's see if Master Tokine will-" I was interrupted by Madarao glaring at me, "Stop calling these guys Master. You are just as much as they are, and it's sickening to see you acting so obedient to them." I looked down about to cry.

"Look Oku I know you made a promise to be loyal and obedient to him and his future families, but it hurts to see-"I interrupted him with a hug crying into his collar.

"I…I miss him." I said letting up a little. "I know, but there's nothing we could have done." I looked down feeling guilty before looking at Madarao. "Yes…there was." I said looking up tears still flowing.

I let go of Madarao and looked down to the ground. "I wish I could tell you, but I was forbidden from Master Tokimori right before he died." I said looking down. "Hey what are you to talking about up there." I looked down to see Master Tokine and Yoshimori down below looking up at us. I gave a fake smile, and so did Madarao. "H-hey Mas-sters Tokine and Yoshimori." I said nervously "Hoi, Joso, Ketsu." Both Yoshimori and Master Tokine caught us in a Kekkai and jumped up to where we were.

"I'm not gonna ask again, so what were you guys up here talking about?" Yoshimori said glaring at me.

I looked down my ears falling down to my head. "Oh we were just going down memory lane is all, nothing much." I looked at Madarao and he gave me a wink. I smiled before saying "Yeah we were just talking about how we used to play in the past, and how we can do it again now." I said smiling at Madarao. Technically, we weren't lying because we were talking about that at first.

Tokine glared at me. "Do you honestly think I'm gonna fall for that. Maybe Yoshimori but judging by the face you made earlier you weren't even thinking about that." She said still glaring at me.

I looked down again, ears falling down at the exact same spot. I looked at Madarao who looked back at me, "I guess there's no way out. Oku tell them exactly what you told me." I looked down then back up at Master Tokine and Yoshimori. "We were talking about Master Tokimori *tears falling down at the mention of his name* my dead Master. I miss him, I could have…I'm sorry I can't tell you the last part. I'm forbidden to tell anyone about his death and what I can do." I said looking back down and still with tears in my eyes wincing at the memories that filled my head.

"Oku…tell us." Master Tokine said. I looked up at her then shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I said tearing up when the images became more vivid. "Kai." I looked to see both of the kekkai's had been released.

But what surprised me next was when Yoshimori grabbed me by the neck not choking me but holding me still. "Look Oku, I understand that it was a command from your previous master, but if you don't tell us then that guilt that you keep inside you will eat at you until you're driven insane." I teared up even more seeing Yoshimori glaring at me in my face.

I winced before yelling, "I COULD HAVE REVIVED HIM!" I yelled wincing and tearing up even more.

I looked up to see Yoshimori, Master Tokine, and Madarao wide eyed staring at me. "What…What do you mean?" Madarao said looking at me. "Hey guy what's up did I miss something?" I looked to the side to see Hakubi floating over this way. I covered my face with my knees and let my ears fall down. "Whoa what's wrong with Oky?" Hakubi said nibbling at my ear trying to pull my head up from my knees. I raised my head and looked at Hakubi.

Hakubi immediately caught on and got wide eyed, "You didn't?!" I nodded slowly looking down still upset. I looked at Hakubi nuzzling my cheek, "Oky it's not your fault, he said no." I look down remembering all he said to me before passing. "I know, but it hurts that I could have saved him." I got another nuzzle on my other cheek from Madarao I looked his way, "I understand now, you could have saved him, but he refused and because of that you blame his death on you." I looked down tearing up a little before nodding slowly.

"Oku…if master Tokimori wanted to die it's not your fault because he refused." Madarao said smiling at me.

I looked down but both master Tokine and Yoshimori placed a paw on my head. "It's ok, don't feel down about someone who wanted to find peace. But is what you said true? can you revive people?" I looked at them and saw they were smiling at me.

"Yes as long as they haven't been dead for more than a year I can revive them." All of a sudden Yoshimori and Master Tokine grabbed me and pulled me up. "Come on we have some where we would like to take you." I nodded before getting on my four paws, letting them get on my back.

Yoshimori held Madarao and Master Tokine held Hakubi before saying, "To the Shadow Organization." I nodded before jumping from roof to roof quickly. "YAHOOO I FORGOT HOW MUCH FUN IT IS RIDING ON YOUR BACK!" Madaroa yelled laughing.

I chuckled hearing how much fun everyone was having. I smiled, "Master's would you like me to go faster?" I said keeping my eyes in front of me. "YEAH!" She said laughing and enjoying herself. "Yes ma'am" I said before dashing from roof to roof.

They went from laughing to screaming at the speed I was going. However it was short lived when we had arrived to the destination were in the destination. We literally landed directly in the middle of the organization's training ground.

There we saw many people I there that were about to attack got Master Tokine, and Yoshimori off of my back and got in front of them growling, "Attack if you want to I won't let you hurt my masters I said bearing my fangs. That's when a lady with brown hair and matching colored eyes walked in front of me smiling.

I looked at her face to face growling. Her smile went away and she pulled out what look like rolled up newspaper and smacked me dead on my snout. I stood up and fell on my butt holding my nose, "OW! That hurt!" Madarao and everyone else looked at me chuckling. "Oh Oky sometimes you can be so childish." Hakubi said chuckling.

"Well this is new, an ayakashi that can come out in mid-day. What's your name buddy?" I glared at her growling, "What kind of person hits someone and then wants an introduction." I said glaring at her rubbing my nose. She rubbed the back of her head, "Judging by Hakubi's Nickname "Oky" I'm gonna guess your name is…Oak?" She said chuckling at my expense along with everyone else.

I growled about to attack again but she slapped me in the face sending me down to the ground, "OW! You know you are a very rude lady." I said holding my face. "And you're a very rude ayakashi now tell me your name." she said starting to sound a little irritated.

I gave a growl before looking away, "My name is Oku Shimakaru." She gave me her hand and pulled me up, "The name's Atora Hanashima pleasure to meet you." I gave a fake smile and took away my hand. "Now Oku, didn't Master Tokimori teach you better than that." Almost instantly I went down on one knee bowing, "Yes Master Masamori."I said keeping my head bowed.

He appeared at me side out of nowhere. "Now as punishment, you will apologize to Miss Atora along with the rest of my night troops." I got wide eyed realizing my mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry Master Masamori, Please accept my apology Miss Atora I had no idea you were one of my master's companions." I bowed trying to be polite as possible. She put her hand on my head before saying, "Oh it's no problem at all, you were all trying to protect your loved ones from what you thought was a threat." She said chuckling I stood and smiled before walking to the behind her where I stood in front of everyone.

"My name is Oku Shimakaru *bows* please forgive my aggressive action toward you all, I wish that you would please accept my-" I moved to the side dodging these weird dark grey spikes that flew at me. "Whoa he's fast." said a blonde half ayakashi in the crowd.

I stood up looking back at Master Masamori, "Bring me the one you thought did it."He said looking back at his night troops.

I kneeled saying, "Yes Master." Before disappearing into the crowd infront of the lady who shot and I grabbed her. I disappeared infront of Master Masamori like he said.

"What the..?! How fast is this guy?" she said looking at me. "Oku this is Miki Hatori, the vice chief of the Night Troops." I let her go and bowed "It is my honor to meet you." I smiled before looking back at Master Masamori, "Kiss ass." I looked back at her wide eyed and frowning. "OOOO you just got schooled Oku." Madarao said jokingly.

I growled at Madarao, Madarao chuckled, "Grrr to you to." He said jokingly, I rolled my eyes and then looked back at her. "You know Oku if you want you can show her a lesson or two about respect."

I smiled, "Yeah but then if I did I would be punished for hurting a human."

Masamorl nodded, "See Miki this is a well-educated and trained dog that is well skilled in both Politeness and Combat." Miki glared at me and I smiled back. "Even still, he is such a major Kiss ass." I frowned.

Everyone else laughed I just rolled my eyes. "Alright Master Tokine where is this person?" I said ready to move on.

Miss Atora gave us a confuse look, "Where are you going?" She said looking at me.

Master Tokine smiled, "Were going to gen's grave." She said taping me on the arm.

I went down on all fours and She, Yoshimori, Madarao, and Hakubi got on.

Miss Atora looked down and frowned, "Why go there?" She said a little depression in her voice

Tokine smiled, "Were gonna have Oku-" I got wide eyed and looked up at Master Tokine and Hakubi wrapped his tail around her mouthmuffling the last part of his sentence.

"Oku wanted to pay his respects right?" He said looking at me

I nodded, "Yes I'd like to thank him for saving the masters." I said with a nervous smile.

Yoshimori looked at his watch on his wrist, "Oh would you look at the time, Well we'd better get goin bye!" He said clicking his heels on my side.

I nodded and quickly trotted out of the training hall. We walked about a good 10 minutes away from the training hall before Hakubi let go of Master Tokine and she frowned, "What on earth are you-" Hakubi frowned, "Honey Oku's power is a SECRET not even Masa knows about Oku's power." He whispered loudly looking around.

Tokine got wide eyed, "Oh that's right, It was a secret." She said placing a hand on her hand looking up at the sky.

She chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry Oku."

I smiled, "It's no problem, but where's the grave?" I said looking around.

Yoshimori looked around, "Um...if I remember correctly It should be down...that path." He said pointing towards the gate to the organization." I nodded trotted over that way.

Suddenly I got the sense of someone up in the trees and i darted my eyes up growling.

This scent wasn't something i smiled It was unfamiliar.

Suddenly the scent vanished and I stopped.

"Oku?" Master Tokine asked worried about what happened.

I looked back, "It was nothing Master Tokine, No need to fret." I said as I continued down the path.

20 minutes later.

We've been walking for almost a clean twenty minutes and I was wondering why he was so far away. That was what i thought until Master Tokine clicked my on my side with her heal.

I stopped and looked back, "Yes ma'am." I said waiting for a responce.

She didn't say anything she got off along with Yoshimori, both of them holding Madarao and Hakubi who had sad expressions on there face.

The masters were looking down with there hair covering there face, "Here we are..." Yoshimori said pointing at the rock with three deep gashes in it with a slow moving stream crashed down on it.

It was a gentle stream that went down a small cliff that was about to my waist line.

I stood up and walked over to the grave and touched the tombstone, and I got wide eyed, "Well that's weird..." I said tilting my head.

"What wrong?" Madarao said.

I looked back, "It seems this boys soul hasn't passed...it's like he was determined to stay with in his grave." I said looking back at the tombstone.

"Will you still be able to revive him?" Hakubi said worried.

I nodded, "Of course, this actually makes it easier. I just have to enter the grave." I said as i sat down crossing my legs.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them and a portal opened, it was pitch black.

I looked back, "I'll be back soon." I said as I stepped through the portal.

I _nside the conscious of the grave/Oku's POV_

 _It was dark all around and I saw nothing at first._

 _Then all of a sudden a dark brown wolf man with markings on his face and body dashed down from above me and almost cut my head off._

 _"Hey what the heck are you doing?" I said making sure he didn't scratch me._

 _"Who are you and what are you doing in my grave?" He said glaring at me. I got a closer look at this guy. Why does he seem so familiar to me? I thought to myself, "Never mind that I'll explain later but if you ever wanna see your friends again you need to-" He cut me off by lunging at me, "Don't you dare threaten my friends."_

 _I stepped to the side as he was a few inches away and sighed, "I guess there's no other option." I said before slightly chopping his neck knocking him out cold. I picked him up and laid him on my shoulder before jumping up to a circle of light that opened above me._

Madarao's POV

I looked at Yoshimori who was looking at Gen's grave with full concentration, He must have really wanted Gen back.

It was the same for Tokine to neither one of them moved an inch.

I looked at Hakubi, "Let's just hope Oku comes back with Gen." I said looking into the portal.

Suddenly, Oku jumped out with something with dark brown fur and markings on his shoulder.

The portal closed behind him and he looked at everyone smiling, "Well I'm back." He chuckled.

My jaw dropped along with everyone else when we realized what the dark brown thing was...it was Gen.

Tokine and Yoshimori got up and walked over towards Oku, "I-It can't be." Tokine said.

Yoshimori was just as astonished, "You actually got him?!" He said looking at his shoulder.

Oku chuckled, "Well of course, I do what i'm told very efficiently."

I tilted my head, "Why's he out cold?"

I said looking at his motionless body.

Oku rubbed the back of his head, "Well...uh he kinda attacked me so yeah I had to knock him out." He chuckled nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "Still the same end it quick guy." I said shaking my head

Yoshimori and Tokine smiled, "Thank you Oku." Yoshimori and Tokine said in unison while showing there gratitude in there voice.

Oku smiled, "It's no problem as long as my masters are happy that's good enough for me." He said looking over his shoulder, "But what should we do now? We can't take him back just out of the blue on the organization grounds." He said confused.

"G-G-Gen..." Everyone got wide eyed and we all turned our attention to the surprised of seeing Atora looking at us tears flowing and her hand covering her mouth.

Oku gave a nervous smile, "U-Uh miss Atora pleasure s-seeing you hear." he said quickly taking gen off his shoulder and hiding him behind his back, but it wasn't a good hiding spot since it made Oku look like he had two tails.

"I-Is he...Alive?" She said before she ran over behind Oku like lighting.

Everyone got wide eyed as she laid her head on Gen's chest I guess listening for a heart beat.

She got wide eyed, "B-But h-he died...I s-saw him die..." She said in disbelief.

She darted her eyes to Oku, "Did you do this?" She said

I got wide eyed, "U-Uh we can explain." I said trying to cover up his secret.

She frowned at me, "I don't want to hear it from you, Oku tell me now." She said looking at Oku serious.

Oku looked left and right frantically before looking down with his ears to the side, "I uh...I..."

She frowned, "Come on Oku you don't have to be shy with me I know you wouldn't lie to me right?" She said with a smile.

Oku's ears feel further down and his tail started to curl up, "I...I uh...I...might have had...something to do with-" She cut him off with a bear hug jumping up, "OOO You don't have a clue how happy you've made me." She said making by the contact.

I glared at Atora and she caught my look and stopped so I could talk, "Ok you got us...the real reason we came here was to revive Gen...Oku can...revive the dead. There you know his little secret but you can't tell anyone." I said in a serious tone.

I frowned, "And why not? And even if i didn't how could you expect to hide this guy? I bet you that Sen and the others are already nearby."

"Damn right we are." A voice said from above.

I got wide eyed along with everyone else as we saw three silhouette's drop down from the branches in the tree's.

It was Sen, Dai and Shu and the had there arms crossed with a frown on there face.f

Oku must have been upset now because when he's not happy his shoulders slouch ever so slightly to show his disappointed mood.

Sen cocked an eyebrow, "So you can revive people, huh? He said curiously.

Oku gulped, and Shu chuckled, "Now I see why the chief has such high expectations this guy bends logic." he said jokingly

Dai put his hands in his pockets and just looked away, "He's not that impressive." He said towards Gen, "But i'll give him the fact that he revived Gen." He said carelessly.

Atora chuckled, "Now boys, lets not be hostile ok? I'm pretty sure that Oku is well over deserving of Hosipitality."

Oku spoke up, "So...How long before the rest of the clan comes out." He said looking over towards a tree that was about three feet away.

"Just what I'd expect from you Oku." A familiar voice spoke up before appearing in front of him.

Oku bent down on one knew and placed his free hand down on the ground.

Masamori chuckled, "So we have one of our allies back huh? So that's why you all were so nervous leaving the training halll." He said smiling.

Oku gulped, "So then...every knows about my secret?...Everyone..." He said disappointed at the last part.

Masamori chuckled, "Well my organization does, but I already knew." He said smirking.

Oku got wide eyed and raised his head, "W-What, but..."

Masamori placed his hand under Oku's muzzle and slowly raised it Oku raising along with it revealing his chest.

Oku blushed a little, "M-Master wh-what are you..."

Masamori raised one finger and pointed it right at his right chest.

I blushed, "Masamori what are you doing?" I said confused

He looked at me but looked back at Oku with a plane face before he poked Oku's right chest making Oku flinch and his blush increase.

He looked down, "M-master?" He said nervously."

Masamori pulled his finger back and along came a black string of aura making everyone go wide eyed, "Wh-what the?" I said astonished.

Masamori looked at Oku, "That's how i know, this string of black is called a death string and symbolizes death by the fact it's black. See Oku you don't revive people, you remove there string and replace it with a brand new one." He said as he flung the string in the air and captured it in the Kekkai. "Metsu." He said before the Kekkai crushed the string.

He removed his hand from Oku's muzzle and moved back down to his side.

Oku looked down cofused, "But i'm confused, how do I replace it?" he said tilting his head.

Masamori turned around and closed his eyes, "By using your power you can make life strings with your aura, It won't affect you in anyway." Masamori said before he disappeared behind Oku.

He grabbed Gen, "I'll be taking him back to his room." He said as he disappeared again.

Everyone else followed leaving me and everyone else completely dumbfounded, even Oku.

We stayed silent for a minute before Oku spoke, "Let's go back to the organization." He said getting on his paws. Everyone got on and I just looked completely stupid

Who knew Masamori knew soo much about Oku even I don't know and i've known him my whole life.

3 hours later

Gen's POV

I woke up from a strange dream inside of my old room. "GEN!" I looked back and got wide eyed when I saw that Atora hugged me. "I missed you…" she said softly in my ear.

I hugged back before she let go. "Ok, but one quick question, where did I go?" I said confused.

Suddenly all the memories flowed back into mind. I was killed by Kaguro. That's when I fell into this dark abyss were I slept for what felt like 30 minutes before I woke up with some weird ayakashi that was in my grave.

I tried to kill him, but instead I blacked out. "Lady Atora is he awake?" I looked at the door and saw that exact same wolf I saw in my dream. I let out one of my claws about to jump out of my bed when Atora yelled, "GEN PUT IT AWAY!" and almost instantly I looked down reforming my claw back to a hand.

Suddenly, the wolf walked in front of me and sat down. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, but you are no longer dead. Let me fully introduce myself, my name is Oku Shimakaru I'm the one that brought you back to life." I got wide eyed again. "What type of ayakashi is this exactly?" I said looking at light brown wolf.

"Well I'm a very rare wolf-dog ayakashi that was raised by master Tokimori." I looked at this wolf man named Oku. "So I'm supposed to care why? You're a full-blooded ayakashi. I kill ayakashi like you that's how I have been taught. So…" I said smirking before bring out my claw. "TAKE THIS." I yelled before I slashed straight for his stomach.

I looked dead at this wolf smirking because I thought I got him, but I looked down and before I knew it I hadn't even landed the hit he grabbed my wrist before the claw could even touch him. "I see…if that's the case then I'll spar with you in the Battle grounds. I can give you full access to your power without you losing control with my presence so if you truly wish to kill me meet me in the battle grounds. If you happen to overpower me then you can finish the job, however if I overpower you, you must…become my friend." He said smiling at the last part.

I rolled my eyes before changing form completely. "Huh? I guess you weren't lying." I said looking around at myself. "But I'm still gonna kill you. Let's get this over with."I growled He let out a sigh before grabbing Atora and putting a hand on my shoulder then all of a sudden we were at the training ground. "What the?! What kind of ayakashi is this?" I said astonished by the speed he had. "Alright do you want this to be in front of everyone or you want it to just be how it is?" He said looking a little upset, "In front of everyone I want them to see me rip your throat out." He closed his eyes then opened them.

I looked around to see everyone including Yoshimori, Tokine, and the chief standing outside the borderline. "Ok, Oku why is it everyone is out here in the training grounds." The chief said looking at Oku. "Gen wishes to spar with me and he wanted everyone to see him rip my throat out so I followed his wishes." He said keeping his eyes on me.

Masamori rolled his eyes, "Gen I'm telling you right now you're gonna get pummeled fighting this one. He's a very rare and very strong ayakashi." I rolled my eyes, "Chief It's my duty to eradicate any ayakashi that are spotted within this town as you ordered plus…I really don't like this wolf." I said before dashing directly at him.

Oku's POV

 _ **(Song Recommendation- Uverworld by –D-Technolife. Or is that the other way around I couldn't really tell XD.)**_

I stood there waiting for him to come at me. Right when he was about to hit me I swept to the side and allowed him to continue on his dash. But his forward dash didn't last long because as soon as he touch the ground he lunged once again at me.

I saw ahead this time and jumped up while he was right under me, "Enough." I said before touching him on his back sending him straight to the ground leaving a crater. I flipped over landing at the edge of the crater looking down. "Maybe I poked him a little to hard." I said looking at my finger.

Suddenly the dust from the crater disappeared and he was looking up glaring at me. "DON'T TOY WITH ME!" He yelled before dashing up aiming at my head. I bent backwards to see he cut my fur slightly.

I turned around and he was already lunging at my face. I side step but not fast enough, because he managed to put a slight scratch on my face. I had enough so I didn't turn around and he jumped aiming at my back when he got close enough I turned around unleashing a howl sending a gust of wind sending a gust of wind that sent him flying right at the edge of the borderline.

I growled glaring at him while my wounds healed. Gen sat up smirking at me. "That all you got." I ignored his taunt. "I never attack first so I'm waiting or did I just break a bone." I said taunting him.

He growled before he got up and lunged at me again. I sighed before I close my eyes and got into a stance. I took a deep breath and the moment he touched me I grabbed his arm and flung him over me and slammed him to the ground.

I sighed before I opened my eyes glaring at him on his back. I took him by the hand and helped him up. I guess I slammed him a bit to hard because he barely could stand. "I'm not giving up yet." I looked down and before I knew it Gen disappeared from over my shoulder and appeared right in front of me.

He was holding his right arm and was struggling to stand "Gen I won't fight you in your current condition." I said sitting on the ground and crossing my legs. "Then…you're dead." I looked up and saw that Gen was limping over to me with one claw out.

"Do as you will I won't object, my honor will not allow me to fight you as you are." I waited and saw Gen was feet away from me. I closed my eyes accepting what he had coming for me, however I suddenly sensed he was about to collapse to the ground and I almost instantly reacted by disappearing the reappearing on my four paws catching Gen mere inches fromthe ground.

 _ **(You can stop the music)**_

He wasn't wounded severly just tuckered out He reverted to his human form and I carried on him on my back to Master Masamori. "I guess I must have tapped him to hard." I said rubbing my head.

Masamori shook his head with his eyes closed. "He should have listened, what you did was his punishment." I looked at Madarao and Hakubi, and they were stuck with an astonished look on their face.

I looked around every one was staring at me with a astonished look on their face except Miki, she just gave me a mean look "Master Masamori, she's giving me that look again." I said still staring at her.

That's when she stood up and let out those weird grey spikes again. I put Gen down and dashed hitting every last one of the spikes down. I gave a yawn before I walked back to Masamori. "Night Troops, you've seen Oku's strengths and observed his weaknesses. If you wish to spar with him then those who are brave enough please step in the boundary lines " All the Night Troops stood up and took a step forward into the boundary line.

"Master." I said looking at him with a seriously face. "What? They want to fight you, I had no influence at all in that." I gave a sigh before looking towards everyone.

"Oh boy this is gonna be troublesome." I said stepping into the boundary. "Oh did I forget the new recruits to?" I got wide eyed as I looked around and saw that I was complete surrounded by Night Troops. "Maaasssttttteeeerrr." I said groaning at the numbers. "What? You're a strong opponent and they want to test your strength." I gave a sigh again. "Do I knock all of them out or do damage Master?" I said looking back at him.

"'Hmmm…Knock them out because if you do anything else you might accidentally kill them." At that word I looked back and literally almost half the crowd left the boundary. I laughed a little "Master Masamori I think they're scared?" I said chuckling.

"Moon Blade." I laughed and hit the attack in the air. "Oh, sneak attack is it, Master Yoshimori, I usually don't ask for favors, but to spice up the fun a little do you mind making a few Kekkai around the inside of the border." I said looking back at Yoshimori. "Sorry, but you started this." He said laughing at me.

"B-But...Ok I just wanted to make this a little more fun." I looked back at the crowd I had to fight.

Suddenly I felt someone come up from behind me. I jumped straight up in mid-air then looked down to see that it was that half-ayakashi with blonde hair right behind me smirking "Now Shu!" he yelled and before I knew It the kid from before had me by the back. "Dang it." I said looking behind me to see the slightly tall boy with wings right behind me. "Heh Let's go for a ride big guy." He said before he tried to dive bomb me into the ground. H

owever right before we began descending downward head first I quickly grabbed him by the ankle with my tail and pulled him off. "That's one down." I said before I touched him on the neck knocking him out.

I grabbed him and fell to the ground laying him down gently. "Alright who's next?" I said.

"Don't get cocky you have to knock us all out or we'll just wake up and try again just like I did." I looked behind me to see Gen woke up already back to his true form. "Sen! Dai! GO!" he yelled before he dashed around me in a circle.

That blonde kid smirked at me before same thing that Gen was doing which was circle me.

I gave a yawn, but what surprised me was when that young boy from earlier came into the circle.

I got a little confused at first because there were so many of him then I realized it was nothing more than a illusion.

I watched carefully making sure that no mistakes could be made. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I dashed into the cycling circle knocking out the blonde kid and the young kid out.

Gen got out of the circle before I could reach him.

I opened my eyes and sighed picking up the two boys and placing them side by side. I looked back towards everyone.

"You guys are starting to make me board so I'm gonna finish this up." I said yawning before I dashed through the crowd knocking out 5 people one that had what look like a muzzle mask that had long black hair, another with a paper bag on his head, one with a big club in his hand, one with a dark purple kimono, and one with a even lighter purple kimono.

I turned around and saw that three people remained that was Miki, Atora, and Gen.

I quickly picked up the 5 people and put them all in the line of unconscious bodies who Master Tokine was tending to and moved back to the field. "Alright now the fun begins." I said staring at the 3 left.

I smiled before they lunged at me except for Miki who was standing back and holding her arm out. "Oh boy, this is gonna be tough." I said before dashing back into battle.

 _ **Oh boy looks like Oku gotten himself into quite a pickle huh? I guess he begged for more than could chew. Will He win? Who knows? Now I bet your wondering why this chapter was so long. It's the most stupid reason to. It's because I was in Derp mode and I wasn't paying attention to the word span. When I finish this chapter all of it was about 4390 words long. (O.O) *gives a self V8*. I tried to shorten it, but then it didn't make sense so I left it the way it was. I looked at the the page number and it was about 5 pages long, so yeah I'm done... Anyways like I always say.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	5. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 5

_**Hey guys Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter (Minus the long story.)and I hope you continue reading. I try to make this not as long as the last one. Other wise please enjoy chapter 5**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Kekkaishi characters or the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and Lupisvulpes**_

 _ **(If you still want and O/C in the story just give me a P.M I'll explain what I need.)**_

 _ **I do however take full responsibility for the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru**_

 _ **Yu Mimichiba**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 5: Oku's long lost friend, Yu Mimichiba the half ayakashi.

Oku's POV

I dashed into battle right before Atora and Gen lunged at us we were just about to make an attack but right as we were almost face to face I saw a grey wolf jump down between me and the other two causing us all two jump back.

"I know you didn't spar without me Oku." Said a familiar voice, I couldn't see the person talking to me because of the dirt they kicked up.

"Yeah you forgot all about us." I tilted my head in confusion I recognized the first voice it was Captain but who exactly was that second voice. Once the dirt faded away I saw Captain who was looking at me and on his head was a little boy with dog ears that were blonde, and so was his hair a very bright blonde he had K-9 teeth but had a regular human face. He had a tail that was blonde as well. His eyes were blue. He wore a green T-shirt with white sleeves under it. And blue jeans "Captain who's that?"

The boy got wide eyed, "Oku-chan you don't remember me it's Yu-yu." He said jumping off Captain's head and on mine laughing. "It's me, come on maybe this might refresh your memory." He said before taking a nibble on my right ear. Then I remembered. "Oh now I remember, we used play, all the time your name is Yu Mimichiba." I said smiling looking up at him.

He gave a chuckle, "Alright so who are you sparing?" Captain said looking around. "Well before you and Yu-yu jumped in and interrupted I was-" I grabbed yu-yu and jumped in the air almost getting hit by grey spikes. "I forgot I was sparing with her to." I said before landing.

Captain turned around. "Your objective is to knock them out, you have Atora, Gen, and Miki to knock out." I said pointing at each individual. "Oh well that's to easy Oku-chan let me do something." Yu-yu said before jumping off my head to the ground.

He skipped over to Atora and Gen side. "You have to knock all four of us out." He said posing pointing at us. "Captain…" I said staring at my new opponent "Yeah?" He said doing the same thing, "I'm gonna need you help with this one." I said before I charged.

Captain followed and we jumped over all four before dashing through the crowd, but I got wide eyed when I saw that Yu-yu and all the other opponents were at the other end of the field. Yu-yu smirked before yelling, "CHARRRRGE!" He said pointing at me.

Suddenly Yu-yu was right begind me and he kicked me sending me flying straight at Gen. I got wide eyed there was no way that little kid could move that fast and be that strong.

I caught my futting and jumped nearly getting hit by the spikes again, "Your getting slower kiss ass." Miki said smirking at me. "You can say that again." I got wide eyed and looked behind me and saw Gen was in the air with Atora standing on his shoulders, "Oh crap." I said right before Atora jumped off Gen and slammed her feet on my face sending me down to the ground in a head spiral. But right before I hit the ground Captain caught me and helped me up, "Oku are you ok? You seem even slower than usually." Captain said looking around to see if I was hurt.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, I looked at it to see iit was some weird green liquid coming out of my shoulder and it looked like I got a shot there. I took a little in my claw and smelled it and got wide eyed, "Tranquilizer Fluid?!" I said before I felt a little dizzy. "Wow I thought it would take affect sooner." I looked to see that blonde kid, the kid with the illusion, and the kid with the wings standing up laughing at me. "Wh-What did you do to me." I grunted sliglthly lossing my footing.

They laughed before saying, "When Shu had you in the air it wasn't to land an attack it was him stabbing a tranquilizer in your skin made especially for ayakashi like you." The blonde kid said.

I got wide eyed then I growled, "I WON"T GO…DOWN LIKE THIIIIIIISSSS!" I yelled. My fur stood up and a little bit of green came constantly. I kept coming out until my drowsiness disappeared.

I disbursed the liquid and gasped because I was exhausted, "Oku you know that takes a lot of energy out of you." Captain said worried.

I looked at Captain then back at my opponent who were wide eyed. I gave a smirk, "I'm not giving up. Now I'm…MAD!" I yelled before I disappeared re-KOing the three kids without even trying. "Now it's pay-back time." I said before I dashed at them Yu-yu stopped me with one hand, "Oku-Chan your running low on steam you may be able to knock out those three, but me…" I gave a smirk before I flipped over him and dashed at Gen "Watch out Gen he's coming for you first!" Atora yelled.

I gave a smirk seeing Gen preparing for my attack. I ran but disappeared then reappeared behind Miki, "Got you…" I said before touching her neck knocking her out almost instantly. I grabbed her and brought her to the line of bodies. Next I dashed for Yu-Yu he stood stil before I once again Disappeared then reappeared before grabbing both Gen and Atora. "I want you to see this kid in action." I said before I disappeared then reappeared sitting them at the edge of the border.

I gave a smirk before I walked to Captain who was surprised at my sudden burst of energy. "I've never see you move that fast before." He said astonished.

I smiled "Oh that, I didn't go that fast." I said before I ran after Yu-yu signaling Captain to follow. I ran and tried to slide kick him but he jumped up smiling at me, "I knew you had more energy than what you displayed now let's kick it up a Notch." He said disappearing.

I did the same, and before anybody saw us we both met with a rocket kick in mid-air. I smirked, "You gotten faster, I'm impressed." I said a little astonished.

"I've got better at more than that." He said as he disappeared and whacked me in the face with his tail sending me flying into a nearby wall. I got wide eyed seeing what he did, he knocked me into the wall right above Master Masamori. "Oku, quit holding back show Yu exactly what you can do?" Master masamori said looking up at the kid who was just joyful at what he thought was my full strength.

"Yes Sir." I said as I disappeared and reappeared right behind Yu. "Oh ready for round two Oku-Chan?" I smirked before I gave a thump on his head knocking him out. "The first time I actually used my full strength." I said catching Yu-yu and put my hand on his head waking him up almost instantly waking him up, "No fair Oku-Chan you cheated."

I rubbed the back of my head smiling, "Well Master Masamori did say use my full strength so I couldn't dis-obey." I said putting Yu-yu on my shoulders. "I can't believe how strong you are." He said laying on my face, "Well it was fun sparing for a minute." I said walking Yu-yu to the master's "Oky I had no Idea you could move that fast" Hakubi said twirling around me. I smirked before handing Yu-yu to master Tokine, "Master Tokine do you mind watching Yu-yu for a moment I've got to finish the spar with Gen and Atora." I said pointing at the two waiting for me in the middle of the field. "No problem." She said holding Yu-yu who fell asleep almost instantly after Master Tokine grabbed him.

I bowed, "Thank you." Before I disappeared then reappeared in front of Gen and Atora. "Let's end this." I said before I took five steps back and got in me fighting stance taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

I sensed Gen was running to my side so I grabbed his fist. Suddenly I saw a bolt of lightning come down so I took to finger stuck them up in the air and then two in the ground shooting the electricity into the ground. Gen punched me in the face, so I grabbed his hand and touched his stomach slightly causing him to hold his stomach, collapse, and pass out.

Atora flipped and kick me in the face, I grabbed her ankle and pulled close touched her neck softly knocking her out. I grabbed them both and put both my hands on their head waking them up instantly. "Nice Job, Oku I got to say you're a very impressively stong ayakashi." Atora said patting me on my back knocking me down on my four paws I got wide eyed and gasped, "You're a impressively strong lady." I said struggling to get up.

I looked at Gen who was looking down in disappointment. I held my hand out to Gen "A dea'ls a deal right." I said smiling. He looked away "Whatever." He said shaking my hand. Suddenly I felt light headed and I collapsed to the floor, andpassed out.

Yu's POV

I woke up and looked at the field, "Oku-chan!" I yelled before jumping out of whoever was holding me to his side.

I felt his head, "Phew, Oku-chan is just sleepy." I said swiping my forehead in relief.

I looked at the at the big tall wolf-man in front of me who was raising his claw aiming at Oku-chan. "Hey don't you hurt Oku-chan." I said before I jumped and swiped his nose. He held it yelling in pain, "Ow, oh now you're going to get it you little…" I jumped back up and slightly whipped my tail at his face sending him back a little, "I won't kill one of Oku-chan's friends, but I will protect him." I said giving a small growl. He lunged at me and I stood firm and caught his punch. I slid under him and punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

He fell and laid right next to Oku-chan. I looked at the lady who was looking at me smiling, "I'm terribly sorry for having to take down you friend miss…" She smiled, "Atora Hanashima, and it's not your fault, Gen tends to rush to the point. He was taught to destroy full blooded ayakashi. So since Oku is full blooded Gen considers him a threat and wants him dead." She said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oku-chan is only a threat to ayakshi he killed his family and friends just to save me so I owe him my life for that." The lady got wide eyed, "Wait…I know what his history is now?! He's a Shimakaru one of the first beginnings of the ayakshi population." I got wide eyed, "H-how did you know Oku's deepest darkest secret!? The only ones to ever know about the Shimakarus' are me and Cappy-chan." I said in astonishment.

"Well it took me a while at first but then remembering his introduction when he looked at me his eyes where black with white stripes and pupils unlike Madarao and Hakubi who have green and blue eyes with black stripes and pupils. He's also was severely smarter, stronger, and faster than any regular ayakashi so that's when I got to thinking and discovered it." I got wide eyed, "You must know a lot about ayakashi." I said looking at her, suddenly I heard a groan and it was Oku-chan holding his head waking up.

"Ooo my head." He groaned before sitting up. He looked to his right and saw that Gen guy waking up. "What kind of kid is this he's almost as strong as you and he looks like he's not even in school yet," The dark wolf man said. "Well duh, I'm part ayakashi so I don't go to school."

I said chuckling. "Gen you made a deal that we could become friends if I won in this out of control sparing match so from this day forth you and I will work together as partners." I pouted "But, Oku-chan you said we were partners."I said pouting even more, "I know so we will work together with Master Tokine, Yoshimori, Madarao, and Hakubi." Oku-chan said pointing at each individual as their names were looked at him confusingly, "Master? You're telling me you serve Masamori, Tokine, and Yoshimori." He said looking at Oku.

"Well yeah I promised to do so by a…very special monk." He said looking down.

I walked over to him and gave a hug, "Oku-chan…" I said as my ears fell to the side. "No, Yu-yu its ok I'll be find." Gen started laughing I growled at him. "What's so funny?" I said glaring at Gen. "I'm laughing at the fact such a softy could be stronger than me." He said before turning back human.

"It's getting late so we need to get ready to leave for the Karasumori site." He continued.

My stomach growled and I blushed, "Oku-chan I'm hungry." Oku-chan looked at me and smiled, "I'll see if Master Masamori will let me cook." He said before he stood up and walked over to the Masamori guy and kneeling. They were too far away for me to hear but I could still see them Oku got up bowed and walked back over to me, "Well he said that I have to make sure that everyone else eats to so, what would you like to eat." He said looking around. "I'll take fish and rice with soy sauce." Atora said. "Me, Rice and Chicken." Gen said standing up.

He looked at me and I looked back at him smiling, "You already know what I want." I said smiling at him. "You got it. Now I need to ask Master Yoshimori, Tokine, Madarao, Hakubi ,and everyone else." He said before walking over the Tokine, Madarao, Hakubi, and Yoshimori from what I believe.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Gen said laughing. I glared at Gen who was laughing out of control. "What's so funny?" Gen looked at me, " No, ayakashi has even heard of cooking I don't expect this ayakshi to cook either." He said looking at me chuckling.

I frowned then smirk, "There is so much you still don't know about Oku-chan, you'll see eventually how different he is, just you wait." I said. I turned around held my nose up and put my arms across my back and walked off.

30 minutes later.

Yu's POV

Hakubi and Madarao were showing me around the place when Oku came. "Alright food is ready you can come now or later I have a specific plate with your specific name on it." He said before disappearing again. "Wow Oku's even faster now then he was 200 years ago." I said looking at were Oku was. "I know, alright we showed you the whole place we'd better get to the kitchen quick or else they'll eat without us." Madarao said before I grabbed both them and disappeared to the kitchen.

When we go there everyone was sitting with astonished looks on their face except Gen who was laughing. There was a table but it was empty no food no trays no plates not even chopsticks. "Oku-chan…" I looked behind me and saw Oku laughing, "What are you all doing in here in this cramp room? I made dinner in hear and it's outside in the exact spot where we battled." Oku said before he closed his eyes and opened them teleporting everyone from the kitchen outside where there was long wide table with a table cloth.

Each side had plates and one plate at the head and at the tail. There was a small triangle table with the same decoration as the main table that had one plate and three bowls. I took a smell and saw my plate at the triangle. It was exactly what I wanted. It was a plate of rice in the shape of a circle with cream of chicken sauce and fish nugget with animal shapes I jumped over straight to it while everyone else was astonished even that Masamori guy.

Oku-chan smiled, "It's not much of a scenery, but I hope you all-"Before Oku-chan could finish everyone ran and sat down eating. "WOW! It's really good." Tokine said enjoying her Teriyaki Chicken. Gen had his eyes closed blushing enjoying his rice in chicken while frowning.

I didn't too much care for what everyone else had cooked. I turned around seeing Madarao and Hakubi eating what looked like steamed fish with gravy spread across. "What's wrong Yu-yu did I not make it right?" Oku-chan said frowning. "No, it's perfect to the last detail, but Oku-chan where's your food." I said looking around seeing every trey filled and every seat taken.

"And you have nowhere to sit...Oku-chan…" I said looking at him worried.

He gave me a smile. "Oh it's ok I'll be fine I eat only once a day and I ate before I got here so I'll be fine." He said smiling.

The moment he said that his stomach growled loud enough were everyone at the table could hear. "Oku-chan…" He blushed looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to make something for myself, because I was busy trying to finish everyone else's food. If I would have cooked food for myself you would still be waiting." He said.

I picked up my trey and handed it to Oku-chan. He got wide eyed, "Yu-yu you know I can't do that your hungry." He said looking at me. "No I'll be fine." Suddenly my stomach growled louder than Oku-chan and I blushed looking down tearing up a little, "Well I guess I'm a little bit hungry, but…Oku-chan…" I said looking down.

He placed a paw on my head. "I'll be fine don't worry I'll tough it out." He said as his stomach growled louder and this time that made me worried most was when he began to hold his stomach.

I knew it he was lying he hasn't eaten all day. Suddenly Gen stood up from the main table and walked over this way with his bowl and tray. He looked at Oku-chan before he held out his whole tray to Oku-chan with his eyes closed. "Here, I know you're hungry so eat." Oku-chan looked up at Gen before taking the plate, "Thank you." He said smiling. Gen turned around walking back, "What are friends for?" He said before sitting back at the main table.

I looked back at Oku-chan who was eating slowly I smiled before eating my food. Once everyone ate Oku-chan and I cleared up the mess and we got ready for the night. I changed my close to my night time uniform. I was wearing a warriors Kimono with a pouch full of kunai knifes, and a small kid size sword latched on to my belt.

I liked wearing regular clothing because It was a lot more comfortable, but I did look a lot more cooler in this outfit than in regular clothing.

I walked out of my dressing room and saw Oku-chan waiting outside smiling, "Are you ready to go Yu-yu." He said smiling. "Yeah, I wanna see what it's like at the karasumori cite." I said jumping on Oku-chan's shoulder smiling. "Alright let's go see about the masters and then we'll go." He said chuckling looking up at me smiling.

"No need were right here." We looked back and saw Gen, Yoshimori, Tokine, Madarao, and Hakubi right behind us. "Hey guys were ready, but where's Cappy-chan." I said looking around. "I'm right here don't worry let's go." We looked behind us to see Cappy-chan leaning on the wall next to the door. "Oku-chan can we ride there it's much more fun that way." I asked.

He looked at Tokine and Yoshimori. "Yeah it's a lot of fun doing it that way." Tokine said in agreement. "Ok Master Tokine then we'll have to step outside because there's not enough room on my back for all four of you so I'll have to transform." I said before opening the door leading out side, "No need I won't be riding I'm almost as fast as you are so don't worry about me." Gen said looking away.

Oku gave a nod before walking out. Once everyone was outside Oku-chan got on his four paws and stretched out yawning. "Alright all aboard." He said jokingly, before lowering his body allowing us to get on.

I was on his head, Captain and Gen were on the ground ready to dash up, and Tokine and Yoshimori were on his back with Madarao and Hakubi being held by them. "You ready Yu-yu?" Oku-chan said looking up a me. I gave a smile before shouting, "LET"S GO!" I said yelling in excitement. "You got it!" Oku yelled before we jumped in outward.

 _ **Not much shorter than the last chapter but were getting there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and just like in the Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws I'll be accepting O/C in this story as well. Anyways I hope you'll give me a review on the story thus far and like I say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	6. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 6

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the story thus far and I hope you continue reading (even though I don't think anyone has read this yet. :\\) Anyways I can understand that nobody has read this because I don't think to many people even know about it yet, so I'll try spreading the word out. But it's gonna be a little hard seeing how I can't get on the internet now… Oh well I've stalled you long enough XD I hope you enjoy the story. : )**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Kekkaishi characters or the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and Lupisvulpes**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of the following characters**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru Mei Omasaki**_

 _ **Yu Mimichiba**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 6: Kouya's Return

Unknown POV

"Where…am I" I was in the middle of a very big and wide school looking around for help. I can't even remember where I came from or where i've been, but one thing was clear I wasn't alone. I quickly turned around where I saw a Sihouette of a wolf. Suddenly the wolf ayakashi lunged at me, I shrieked then blacked out.

Oku's POV

We finally reached the Karasumori cite and once we got there I already sensed two ayakashi. One male the other female.

I already warned everyone but Madarao and Hakubi were already aware of who the male ayakashi was. "H-how is he back I killed him." Madarao said in shock. "We saw him die, how is he alive?" Hakubi said shock as well.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What? Who are you talking about?" I looked at Yoshimori and Tokine who were wide eyed as well. Gen was in the same boat as me, and so was captain and Yu-yu. "Oky he's talking about Kouya. You don't know him." Hakubi said looking at him worried.

"I'm not surprised because, he wasn't there when Kouya and I were there you forget Oku is younger than both of us." Madarao said still worried as well. "I think I know the reason as to why he's once again alive. I think it's cause of me." I said looking down.

"When I first got here and master Yoshimori gave me his clothes I spotted a fold piece of paper and in it held some fur. When I touched it the whole thing disappeared into thin air." I said thinking back to that time.

"So where ever the paper went he would be revived." Master Tokine said. "But there something different about him this time...his aura seems...happy?" Yoshimori said in confusion.

"Well there's only one way to find out."I said before I closed my eyes and glared open teleporting everyone inside the school center, "Oku you're a show off." Madarao said chuckling at me.

I rolled my eyes but got wide eyed when I saw a Purple like wolf with Red eyes in my face. He was glaring at me and I was just staring at him. "No Ayakashi are allowed in this cite so prepare do die." I got wide eyed before I stepped to the side almost getting hit by a uprising tail. I growled, "I protect this cite as well and as far as you and her…go." I looked over at the wolf who was over there unconscious and almost instantly I began blushing stuck in my pose.

She was beautiful. She had smooth and shiny fur from the looks of it, and she wore a standard war armor for females. Her chest plate was blue and the rest of her armor silver.

She had an even lighter brown color fur then what I had. "Whoa…?" I said dumbfounded staring at her. "Oku-chan has a crush. Oku-chan has a crush." Yu-yu sang obnoxiously "Wow Oku, you fell for her quickly huh?" Madarao said chuckling at my expense.

I got wide eyed and blushed a very vivid red. "Sh-shut up you guys." I said barely able to look at them in the face, not like what they said wasn't true this was my very first crush after all.

I wasn't paying attention and that purple wolf gave me a punch dead in the face but I didn't even move or even recognized it for that matter. I went from looking at her to him who was wide eyed. I gave a growl before I took his arm and through it to the side sending him flying into the ground. I went back to looking at her again. For some odd reason I could stop looking at her she was simply mesmerizing. "Oh did I forget to mention Oky is a sucker for love at first sight." Hakubi said chuckling at my expense.

I disappeared then reappeared at her side and she was even more beautiful up-close. I took my head and place it on her head waking her up instantly. I looked at her eyes and saw they were light blue that shined like diamonds in the moon light. "Whoa…" I said getting wide eyed. She growled and kicked my chest by my surprise sending flying on back. "You attack a lady from behind and then stalk her how rude." She said flipping off the ground on her feet.

I got up wide eyed at her. She walked up to me putting a sword to my face. "Now give me and explanation why I shouldn't cut your head off." She said glaring at me. I got wide eyed, "It's because he's got bigger problems to worry about." I got wide eyed and grabbed her picking her up and carrying her with both arms just barely dodging the tail that was about to attack me from behind. I bounced of the wall and back to the ground. I dashed with her still in my arms and kicked that wolf right in the face sending him flying into the school wall.

I looked at her checking for wounds. "Are you ok?" she got wide eyed looking at me and slightly blushing, "So…strong and…fast." She said looking at me.

I blushed a little at her compliment. I rubbed the back of my head, "Oh that, that was nothing I was barely using any strength." I said before I glared at the wolf in front of me. I placed the female wolf down, "Now I'm not gonna kill you but if you hurt anyone behind me I'll give you a reason to want to die." I said growling sending a pulse forward knocking him down to his knees, "Kouya you might want to consider apologizing because this ayakashi doesn't play when it comes to his…*Chuckles* 'Loved' ones." Madarao said laughing almost instantly after his sentence.

Everyone else laughed to. I got wide eyed and looked back at Madarao blushing hard, "Madarao, S-shut up." She looked at me blushing as well.

I guess she knew that I had a crush on her now. The purple wolf smirked, "Gotch'a." He said chuckling. I got wide eyed and looked back seeing a tail darting towards her.

I didn't have enough time to grab her and dodge it so I pushed her to the side and took her place making her step back right as the tail pierced through the left part of my chest. "OKU-CHAN!" Yu-yu yelled before he ran and cut the tail in half.

He ran up to my side pulling my arm. "Oku-chan, Oku-chan, Oku-chan, OKU-CHAN!" He yelled. I pet his head then took the rest of the tail out of my chest from the back, "Don't worry I'll be ok Yu-yu see look." I said pointing at the whole in my chest.

I closed my eyes and glared almost instantly filling the whole in my chest, "Whoa…I didn't know you could regenerate that fast Oku-chan." He said looking at the spot the whole used to be in.

"It's like it wasn't even there." He said looking, but then he glared at the purple wolf I was fighting. "Your gonna pay for that." He said before he put his hand on his sword and popped it out a little, "Maydeyo Masa." He said before he slashed his sword at the wolf and placed it back in sheath.

Almost instantly the wolf layed to the ground paralyzed and grunting. "Wha-What did you do to me." He said not even able to move his head, "You hurt Oku-chan so now you're gonna pay by staying here and burn in the sunlight." Yu-yu said crossing his arms He walked off and me and the lady got wide eyed, "S-since when can Yu-yu use the Maydeyo Masa blade like that?" I said wide eyed. "Oh Oku-chan your not the only one who's been training for the past few years I've been working hard to you know." He said smirking at me.

Everyone walked away heading into the direction of the picnic ground. I looked back down at the wolf who was crying making me get wide eyed, "Ginro…why won't you come back to me?" He whispered. The lady looked at me with a worried look, "You're not gonna just leave him here are you." I looked at her then back down to the wolf still crying.

I closed my eyes and gave a sigh, "He did attack me so I don't deem Yu's punishment too harsh, but if you if he worries you I'll take him." I said looking back at her, she smiled, "Thank you. Oh I'm sorry I never got your name." She said smilng a little more

I caught myself once again mesmerized by her again. Her smile was astounding. The way here smile brought out her eyes as she talked. I blushed even harder staring at her eyes. "Hello? Is anyone in there." She said looking at me then chuckling.

I got wide eyed and blushed harder, "Oh please forgive me it's just your eyes…there amazing." I said still staring at her. She looked away blushing,

"Well as I was saying, my name is Mei Omasaki, it's a…pleasure to meet you sir." She said blushing. I smiled, "My name is Oku Shimakaru, and the pleasures…mine." I said smiling and blushing before I walked over to the wolf. "What do you want?" He grumbled able to look at me. I looked down at him before I grabbed him and hoisted him on my back carrying him while we walked over to the picnic ground. "Let me go. I don't n-need your help?" He said growling at me.

"If I don't help you then Mei will be sad, I don't want that to happen so I'm taking you whether you want to go or not." I said looking back at him giving him a stern look.

He grunted before darting his eyes away, "T-thank you, my name is…Kouya." I looked back at him smiling, "My name is Oku Shimakaru pleasure to meet you." I said smiling looking back at him.

We walked for 5 minutes in awkward silence before Kouya spoke, "So…where are we going." He said looking up still not able to move his head. "Were heading to the picnic ground and it's a good thing because you seem hungry." I said smiling. "I am just fine I have no need to eat." He said looking away.

Suddenly I felt a rumble on my back and I heard a growl come from his stomach. I looked down and saw he was blushing looking away. "Are you sure?" I said making Mei chuckle. "Shut up!" He said chuckling a little.

I got on my four paws and looked at Mei, "If you want you can get on my back. I can get there faster." She looked at me and smiled. "Sure." She said before she picked up Kouya and put him on her shoulder. She got on my back and I stood up. "Alright you ready?" I said looking up. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

The moment she said that I took off. "WOOOO WOW THIS IS FUN!" She screamed enjoying the ride.

I smiled and sped up. "HEY OKU! HOW GOOD ARE YOU WITH STUNTS?" She yelled looking at me. I gave a smirk before I ran faster and jumped on the trunks bouncing off one to the other.

I did that 3 times and the fourth time I jumped I spun, "WOOO I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES!" She screamed.

I smiled. "Oku-chan over here!" A voice said in the distance.

I looked over and saw Yu-yu and the other staring at me. I smiled before I jumped off the next tree and jumped into there direction slowing down so that I wouldn't crash into them. "Wooo! That was amazing I never knew an ayakashi could be so strong and so fast, and yet so…kind." She said looking down at me. I smiled looking up at her.

Once we caught up to the other's. She got off my back with Kouya on her shoulder still. I stood up and took Kouya off her shoulder. "Thanks again for not leaving me to die...Oku." He said as I was putting him on my back again. "Hey…what are friends for?" I said smiling. "I tried to kill you, I attacked you, I even tried to take away your crush and you call me friend. Why?" Kouya said looking up at me.

"Because after Yu-yu used the Maydeyo Masa blade on you paralyzing you. I saw you cry and I heard what you said. You just wanted Madarao to be at your side is all. Your very close to him, huh?" Kouya blushed and looked away, "You could say."

I smiled, "Have you told him yet." I said looking back down at him. He looked up at me, "Told him what?" he said looking up a hint of confusion in his voice.

"About you feelings for him." I said. "You know you guys are not alone we all can hear and see you." Madarao said looking at us.

I got wide eyed. "Oh then that means that…Kouya you just…" Kouya chuckled then laughed, "I guess I let my mouth run too freely." He lauged blushing.

"Oh Kouya, your such a child." Hakubi said shaking his head.

Master Tokine, Yoshimori, and Gen kept walking.

That's when something came to mind.

I got wide eyed gave myself a V8 before I laid Kouya on the ground on his stomach. "Oku what are you-" I interrupted him by saying, "I should have thought of this sooner." I said before I closed my eyes and put my hands together as if I were praying and I glared open moving my arms until they were perfect 180 degrees.

That's when four small pins came out of his spine. I raised my arms up and three light pins came out of his arms legs and a surprising 29 pins out of his tail. I lowered my right arm and reached left arm to my right before I darted my arm back to it's proper side disbursing the needles.

I relaxed and chuckled, "I'm so dumb for not thinking this sooner. You should be able to move now." I said chuckling.

At first I thought the dispel didn't work but then I saw his head move. "Ok. My head and neck work."

He moved his arms trying to push himself up "Ok…arms are working." He stood up and moved his legs. "My legs work fine." He turned wiggling his tail. "Huh? Oku thanks now could you excuse me and Ginro for a second I wanted to talk with him in private." I gave a smile, "Yes he would because I wanted to talk to him alone."Mei said grabbing my arm. I got wide eyed when I looked back and saw that Mei grabbed my arm looking away blushing.

I blushed before smiling, "Well I gotta go Madarao and Kouya so I'll see you." I said before I turned to where she was pulling me and walked into the dark part of the woods.

 _ **There chapter 6 completed I hoped you enjoyed it, I just realizing that I had just created 8 chapters including. (The from Trusted Paws so when my internet comes on I'm gonna be forever posting chapter after chapter.) I hope you enjoyed it though after chapter 16 in Trusted Paws I'm gonna take a break, because my finger are aching. So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	7. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 7

_**I've been very busy working day and sometimes night bringing fanfiction in chapter after chapter. I really working hard and I hope you enjoyed it thus far. I'm gonna continue making chapters so don't think I've died XD. I going to keep working and working no matter what, so enjoy the stories.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Kekkaishi character's, nor do I own the following O/C's  
**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and LupisVulpes**_

 _ **I do however take full Ownership of the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru Yu Mimichiba Makato Hekaku**_

 _ **Mei Omasaki Makua Manasuhi**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 7: All is fair in Love and War

Mei's POV

Me and Oku were just walking and coversating about our past, and just getting to know each other. "So that's why you're so strong, you trained with one of the strongest monk in all of the land." I said astonishingly.

He rubbed the back oh head chuckling, "Well it wasn't always happy go lucky you see when I didn't do any of the techniques he called exactly on cue I'd be punished for it, but he was still a pretty strong and kind man." He said looking up and smiling. "I just wish he was here is all." He said a little hurt in his voice. I walked a little closer making him looking down at me.

I looked up at him with a smile, and all of a sudden I saw something in his eyes.

It was like another eye. It was very weird because it was faded by his front eyes. "Oku? Why are your eyes doing that." Hey got wide eyed and looked away.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" He said smiling and chuckling while rubbing the back of his head nervously. I stoped walking and put my hands on my hip, "Now Oku I haven't got to know you for long, but I can tell when lying to me…Is' there something you wanna show me." I confirmed my suspicions when he looked at me nervously, "I…I can't show you them…It's because…of Master…Tokimori." He said nervously.

I walked a little closer, "You're lying again Oku…" I said cleverly in his face. He blushed and looked at me.

"Take them off Oku." I said smirking. He got wide eyed, "But my eyes are in embarrassing." He said looking away blushing. "AHA, I knew it your wearing contacts aren't you?' I said poking his chest. He got wide eyed and blushed even harder, "Y-you're the only one besides Madarao and Hakubi, that know about this so please don't tell anyone…I don't like my eyes." He said turning around having his back face me then squatting nervously.

I smirked and kissed his cheek making his whole face turn red. I chuckled, "I won't tell a soul…that is…if you let me see them." I said making his ears perk up and turn at me fast. "W-What?!" He yelled confusingly. I smirked and crossed my arms, "It's either you show me or I tell everyone." I said smirking and chuckling at his surprised face expression.

"But…it's embarrassing…" he said looking away blushing hard more. "If you won't tell me I'll have to yell." I said cuping my muzzle. He got wide eyed and stood up and held his hands up, "Ok, ok, ok…You win, but don't laugh ok…" he said closing his eyes.  
I smiled and took my hands down. He took a deep breath and sighed before he opened his eyes and grabbed his contacts.

He pulled them out slowly and closed his eyes, he opened them and I crossed my arms again. He had on more different colored plastic contacts, "Well there you go." He said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. I walked over to him and took off the others off making him cover his eyes, "I thought that would work…" he said keeping his eyes closed. "Now finish the deal or I mean it I'll scream it out." I said cupping my muzzle again.

He took his hands down with his eyes closed then he opened them and looked away. I could tell his eye balls were yellow, with black strips like those black and white dogs. But he still had to see his colored eyes. I took him by the bottom of his muzzle and faced him towards me. I got wide eyed, "Oh my." I was astonished. Although he did have different colored eyes they were my favorite colors. His right eye was emerald and it shined in the moonlight, his left eye was sapphire with a shiny dark blue shine.

I blushed and stared into his eyes. He blushed even harder than me, "See I told you, embarrassing." He said looking away. I got wide eyed, "I'm not the only one that's seen this with a memorization am I." I said still trying to see his eyes. He blushed, "No Madarao and Hakubi did. But Madarao was the only one that blushed and had the same expression you have." He said rubbing the back of his head looking away.

I got wide eyed, "Madarao had a crush on you?!" I said astonished, "Yeah, but I didn't really too much care I mean I'm not gay after all. I support it, but I don't do it." He said looking at me. Once again I caught myself mesmerized by his eyes. Suddenly his ear twitched and I heard rustling in the bush. I turned to the bush and looked back at Oku seeing he already had his original contacts on almost like lightning.

I chuckled then laughed and he began blushing really hard. "OKU-CHAN!" I got wide eyed when a little kid jumped from out of the bush, leaped right pass me and hugged Oku.

I looked and saw that the kid was rubbing his cheek with his, but he still had the same expression on his face. Then two teenagers with that black furred dog walked out of the bush and walked at Oku, making him kneel again but still keeping his face expression. "Oky I knew you had the sweets on this girl, but wow you're a nervous wreck towards her." The black dog said rubbing his cheek on the opposite side as the kid did. "Oku you shouldn't be so nervous around her." The girl said patting him on the head. The boy did the same, "Yeah calm down you can see she likes you to." He said chuckling making me blush hard. "See?" He said pointing at me.

He finally spoke, "I'm guessing you all know my little secret now huh?" Everyone backed up from Oku even the kid did to. There was an awkward silence for five minutes before he stood up. His whole face turned red and without moving his legs he turned and moved far away from us and squatted, "Well Oky it's not a surprise to me because I already saw them." The black wolf said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

The two teenagers laughed and the kid leaped on Oku's back. I smiled before I walked over to his side and squat just like he did. He looked at me then back down again. I smiled before I took him by the bottom of his muzzle and made him look my way. I smiled before I kissed him making him go wide eyed, and making a blush appear redder on his face. I parted leaving him speechless making me chuckle, "Think of that as a thank you for letting me see." I said before I took off his Contacts.

"Oku-chan was she trying to eat you?!" I got wide eyed and so did Oku when we looked up to see the kid on his head with a curious look on his face. "You'll understand what that was when you're older Yu-yu." He said patting him on the head.

I guess the little kid understood because the moment he got a pat on his head. He jumped off his head and grabbed that black dog by the ear and pulled on the Kekkaishi boy's hand.

The girl obviously followed leaving me and Oku alone. I smiled looking at him and he did the same i moved closer and I began closing my eyes about to kiss him again when suddenly someone else came through the bush. It was Kouya and Madarao looking at us.

Kouya was holding Madarao's paw and they were smiling looking at each other than back at us. They got wide eyed before Kouya spoke, "Oh did we interrupt anything." He said looking at us. We moved back from each other and stood up. Madarao looked at Oku, "Lemme guess they found out." Madarao said jokingly.

Oku grabbed my hand and smiled at me making me blush and look away. "Yeah, but it was worth it." He said looking at Madarao and back at me. "Oh well me and Ginro finally are together." Kouya said nuzzling Madarao's cheek making him blush. "Come on Kouya not now." He said chuckling at him.

Oku did the same to me making me blush. "Oku, come on stop it that your making me blush." I said chuckling as he continued. After we talked for a while we walked over to where everyone else was. "Oh look at that, the four love birds finally showed up. You guys if this were a busy night we'd be really mad at you." Hakubi said with a sigh. Madarao and Kouya were too busy talking, I don't think they even heard Hakubi's taunt.

Oku's POV

I looked at Mei smiling, '*sigh* what a women.' I thought to my self just dazzled by by the way she looks. I only known her for 30 minutes and I love her so much. I was so dazzled I was clueless to the wolf ayakashi sneaking up on me. Once it got close enough I got wide eyed and pushed Mei just in the nick of time as the sword pierced my back impaling me. "Stay away from my girl…you…" I turned and growled at the ayakashi with yellow eyes and a dim red fur. "Did you do this… I'm gonna." I growled raising my hand and balding it up about to punch the reddish colored wolf into the ground.

Suddenly I felt a kiss on my cheek which froze me dead in my track and calm down immediately. "You know just the way to take the anger out of a guy." I smiled and turned my head. What I saw next scared the life out of me, I turned my head smiling wanting to see Mei but instead I saw a guy with green eyes, and grey fur smiling at me trying to seduce me "Hey there sexy." I jumped to the side and flinched. I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine and my face turned green. I ran to the nearest bush and threw up. "Oku are you ok." I groand and stood up and turned around looking finally seeing Mei, "You pushed me into a bush, so I thought you were mad?" she said looking at me.

I rubbed my stomach and held my mouth feeling another round going up my throat. I swallowed it and gave a shiver. "Are you ok, Oku? You're not sick are you?" She said taking a step closer.

Suddenly I felt two hands rub against my upright chest and my abs. "Are you? I don't want my baby sick." I shivered and felt sick again. What finally did it was when I felt something wet and warm go up my neck, "Sexy Beast." I got wide eyed as my cheeks puffed up. I got out of the wolf's grip and ran for the nearest bush and through up again. I threw up for two minutes before I stood back and rubbed mouth. I turned around and growled before I lunged at that nasty perverted grey wolf who moved to the side, "Oo feisty to I like that." He said tauntingly.

I growled about stoped in mid-air when Mei suddenly appeared behind the wolf. I saw a look I had never seen her make before she smiled insanely and demonically, "Keep your hands…OFF MY MAN!" she growled before she took the grey wolf by the arm and flipped him over her slamming him to the ground.

I got wide eyed, "Mei…is that you?!" I said taking a step closer, she gave me an irritated smile, "Sorry about that my 'friend' here can't control himself around hot men." She said glaring at the wolf.

I got wide eyed, "Wait were's the other one." I said looking around, I got wide eyed and jumped seeing the wolf I was talking about rise from the ground trying to grab my foot. I smirked, "Speak of the devil." He growled at my comment, "Go to hell." He said irritatted.

I smirked, "Well if I'm going you're going with me." I said grabbing the wolf by the face. I flipped and slammed him head first in the ground. I flipped and landed at Mei's side glaring at the wolf, "YOU stay away from my girl." I said growling.

Suddenly those same grey arms I saw a minute ago wrapped around my left arm. "Oh sweetie don't worry about me I'll be fine." He said nuzzling my shoulder. I held my mouth as my cheeks puffed up again.

Suddenly I heard him yelp and a growl come out from Mei. The wolf instantly let go and held his tail. "Oww my tail, my tail, Mei your so mean." He said childishly. "Well when I say keep your hands off my man I mean, KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MAN!" She yelled in the wolfs face.

I gave a slight growl and ducked just barely dodging a slash coming from behind, "Ok…I had quite enough." I said before I disappeared then reappeared behind the wolf and slightly chopped him softly on the neck making him yelp and go unconscious. I looked at Mei and saw she was sitting on the wolf holding him by the neck choking him, "Have you lost your mind Makua you can't date every single man you see this one's mine!" She growled putting more weight on his neck.

What she said made me chuckle as I walked over to her. I placed a palm on her shoulder making her stop instantly, "Mei let me do this you might kill him the way your going." I said chuckling, she glared at me making me give a worried smile and hold my hands up as if I were doing the Jazz hand.

She looked back down at the wolf she had pinned making him flinch, "Come on Mei don't be so mean I didn't know he was yours." He said cowardly. She growled before she let his neck go and stood up going to my side and held my hand. "Be careful Oku, I've seen Makua convert even the straightest of men." She said squeezing my hand slightly.

I smiled and raised my hand to her chin and turn my way, "Don't worry about me…I'm not that type of wolf, I love you, and you alone. I think you made that clear to me when you got me to take off my contacts." I said smiling at her making her blush.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lip before I disappeared then reappeared with two ropes on my arm. I smiled, "You mind helping me tie these two up." I said smirking at the two. She looked at me then smirked, "With pleasure." She said chuckling evilly before she quickly grabbed one of the pieces of rope off my shoulder and lunged at the grey wolf. He got wide eyed and yelled, "Oh fu-" the wolf was interrupted with a fist to the stomahe before she dashed in a circle wrapping the wolf in ropes. I walked to the reddish wolf and unequipped all his weapons and tied him up.

I looked and saw Mei had him on the floor with her foot on his head. I sighed before I picked up the reddish wolf and placed him on my shoulder. I looked around, "Wait a minute, Mei where are the others." I said looking around. I heard rustling in the bush, "OKU-CHAN!" Suddenly I felt someone laying on my head.

I smiled looking up, "Well here's Yu-yu." I said chuckling.

Suddenly I heard running and everyone one coming towards up, "Yoshimori it's over…here?!" Madarao said poking his head out of a bush in astonishment. Everyone followed out of the bush. I chuckled, "And here's the rest. That saves me the trouble of carrying these two to you." I said before I took the wolf off my shoulder and sat him back to back with the grey wolf.

I turned and smiled, "Don't worry we handled these two." I said smiling. I looked and saw everyone including Gen was surprised, "No…No way these ayakashi we smelled gave off strong aura, how did YOU beat them so quickly." Captain said emphasizing me, "Well I didn't do it alone I did have help." I said walking to Mei side and nuzzled her cheek making her blush, "Oku stop it that tickles." She said laughing. I stopped and smilled.

She raised her paw and began scratching under my chin. I raised my chin and I pushed my chin towards her paw kicking my left leg with my eyes half way wide. She chuckled, "Oku you're so funny." She said as she stopped, "So you were listening when I told you my favorite scratching spot." I said smiling as I kissed her cheek. She blushed, "Well I'm supposed to listen." She said rubbing behind my ear getting the same reactions. "Wow Oku you told this girl everything about you." Madarao said chukling. "Some of this stuff even I didn't know." Hakubi said wide eyed. "It's as if she got a how-to guide for him." Master Tokine said astonished.

Suddenly I heard yelling coming from the behind me. "Quit seducing my Mei before I slit your throat!" I got wide eyed and looked seeing that the loud mouth wolf wake up.

I growled, "No one's seducing no one here, and what do you mean YOUR MEI I found her first so unless you want my Mogotseui Tenshin blade shoved down your throat I suggest you back off." I growled reaching my arm out and suddenly a Katana in it's sheath burst from a aura of light. He growled, "THAT'S MY GIRL AND I WILL DIE IF I HAVE TO PROTECT HER FROM A PERV LIKE YOU!" He yelled and snarled at me.

I growled before I walked in front of him. "Mogotseui…Tenshin…" I quickly withdrew my katana sending a slash cutting the rope he was tied in. He at first winced and whimpered when I had placed my hand on the Katana. He opened one eye and looked around his body seeing nothing was damaged I clicked my Katana in place, "I don't normally use my Katana, but i will be damned if you think I'll let you even consider me a perv to my love. Take your weapon and prepare for battle." I said throwing his katana in front of him.

I walked a few feet away as he got up and re-attached his Katana. I growled and glared open and suddenly i got a standard warrior's kimono. It was similar to Yu-yu's except mine was all black. He looked back at Mei, "Mei, you lost your memory, but I don't care…If I have to die, I will find some way to make you remember me." He said before he glared at me, "My name is…Matako Hekaku and I fight you in the name of Mei Omasaki. Prepare for my blade." He said before he lunged at me.

Matako's POV

I growled as I lunged forward beginning my first attack. He was just standing there glaring at me with his Standard warrior's Kimonos. "What's wrong can't keep up." I taunted before I unsheathed my sword and slashed at him. But when I swung I hit something, making my sword back up. He smirked, "Your so slow." He said chucking.

I growled and struck again in a different direction only for it to happen again. I growled before I put my finger at the bottom part of my sword. "Ai no tsubasa" I growled disintegrating my blade into many rose petals, and the petals scattered around me. My rival tilted his head, "Love…blade what in the world?" I smirked, "It's a move that I dedicated towards my love." I raised my hand and the petals glowed a bright red.

"Piasu ai no tsubasa" I yelled before I pointed my hand at him. Instantly the rose pedals shined brighter and like missiles they flew towards my rival. I smirked, "You may be able to deflect me but what about all the rose petals." I smirked before the first petal made contact.

He got wide eyed, "Oh NO!" He got wide eyed as the petals over whelmed him. From my point of view it was a sphere of rotating bright shining rose petals. To him it must have been hell for him from all the screaming I was hearing. I smirked and released my Piasu ai no tsubasa reforming it into a katana. I looked at him seeing him struggling to stand. He was gasping for air and his fur was scuffled and his kimono chirt covering only his right shoulder down.

He had a strange tattoo swirling down his left arm and part of his stomach. I smirked, "You should consider yourself lucky most would have been ripped apart right now. You see each pedal is a symbol of my feeling for her." I said rubbing my sword.

He glared at me and placed his sword into the ground using it a cane. He growled, "You…clever punk…That was a dirty trick." I smirked, "I will do whatever it takes for her." I said stepping into my attack stance.

He smirked and rubbed the blood from his mouth away. "I didn't want to have to use my...full strength in this battle but...I've been more than lenient with you leave me no choice. " He spoke grabbing his the little bit of shirt he had left. He yanked it ripping it off showing his full body. He had a flame tattoo that was blue with white outlining that started at his stomach and went behind his back connecting to his arms and wrapping around to his wrist.

He had sratches on his chest I guess where he got cut by my Piasu ai no tsubasa. I smirked, "Do you really think that taking of your shirt wi-" I was interrupted with a chuckled from behind me, "You need to pay attention more because you just made me…Mad!" I got wide eyed and attempted to turn around but was met with a kick to the face.

I was scent flying into a tree, and before I knew it he had me pinned with his hand on my neck. He smirked and looked up at me, "My name is…Oku Shimakaru." He said before he held me up by the neck, "Prepare to meet your end." He said before he threw me behind him. I caught myself and landed on my feet, but I suddenly felt something tugging on my ankle.

I looked under and saw that it was his tail emerged from the ground and firmly wrapped around my ankle, "You know that really hurt the way those rose pedals cut me…and I want you to feel it to." He said looking at me. He lunged at me about to strike. I tried to block it but I couldn't move it. I looked and saw and thin string wrapped around my arm ankle as it connected to my ankle as well. I got wide eyed and winced not wanting to see him pierce me and I sat there and waited for his blade to pierce me.

I waited but nothing happened I opened one eye and suddenly both my eyes shot open wide eyed with the blade at my face. I looked up even more surprised when I saw a blade trough his left chest. He looked back and said, "W-why…" I tilted my head suddenly I felt his tail let go of my ankle and so did his string. I stood up and saw that Mei had her sword inside him. I got wide eyed and he did the same dropping his sword, "I'm sorry Oku please forgive me, Kurisutaru mahi." Suddenly the blade turned light blue and he screamed with a tear going down his eye, "MEEEI!" was the last thing he yelled before he froze in place.

Mei yanked the blade out. His wound healed rapidly but he fell to the ground, "M-mei…How could you do…this to…me." He said struggling. I smirked, "As I said before this is my lady and she loves me just as much as I love her. You see this is…my fiancé." He looked at me wide eyed, "F-fian…ce." He said moving his arm slightly.

I got wide eyed seeing his arm flinch. He moved his arm even though he's paralyzed by Mei attack. "Yes…, but before we could get married she was captured by some weird ayakashi huntress she took her here and well the rest is self-explanatory." I said before I walked over to her and smiled, "Mei…thank you." I said rubbing the side of her face. "OKU-CHAN!" I got wide eyed and saw a little kid run over to Oku's side, "OKU-CHAN are you dead, please don't be dead. Move please." I looked as my ears fell to my side.

"Mei…did you have to paralyze him like that. Though he did try to steal you from me, he didn't know…and your memory was loss." I said looking at the boy crying in Oku's Shoulder, "Matako I'm sorry but my blade wasn't strong enough to withstand his attack, so I had no other choice." She said clicking her blade in to in it's sheath. "Yu-yu calm down I'm ok. The paralysis didn't work I'm still laying here because I lost the will to move." He said depressed like. \

I looked down and saw the wolf had his tale between his leg and he had tears in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up normally but he had his back toward us. He held his hand out and instantly two black contacts with strips appeared, "Oku…" "No, Mei…I don't have anything to say to you anymore, congrats Makato…I hope you two live…peacefully." He said tearing up at the last part before disappearing. "Oku…I'm sorry." I got wide eyed seeing a tear go down her face. "Mei…" I said wipping her tears out of her eyes. "No. Matako…I need to speak with him…" She said walking in some random direction.

"Oku-chan is heartbroken now…I feel so bad for him. Why can't you two just share her she's a very nice lady." The little kid said looking depressed, "It's not that simple…" I said following her. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?" I looked back and saw Makua all tied up. I gave a sigh, "Coming." Before I walked over to him and began untying him.

 _ **Damn…Oku…Wow…That made even me sad…What will happen next what will Mei do? Find out on the next chapter. Well I don't have much to say but I hope you like it. If you have suggestions I'll listen I'll be reading in the review section or you can P.M me. So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	8. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 8

_**Hey guys I'm back and I got to say I think I'm getting better at this. I'm typing faster and my stories are getting a lot better. I hope you guys liked the story and I hope you keep reading. ^V^**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Kekkaishi Characters and or the following O/C character's:**_

 _ **Captain/EchoProject and Lupisvulpes**_

 _ **I do take full ownership of the following O/C:**_

 _ **Oku Shimakaru Makuha Manasuhi**_

 _ **Yu Mimichiba Matako Hekaku**_

 _ **Mei Omasaki**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 8: Truth in the pudding

Oku's POV

I was broken, shivering, shaking, and just plain out unstable. I was at the middle of the school in the corner crying with my tail curled around me. I held my chest were she stabbed me feeling not the pain of her blade, but the pain of betrayal. Tears were flowing down my face freely and I got the smell of two ayakashi in front of me.

I looked up seeing Hakubi and Madarao looking at me worried, "Oku…it'll be ok you can push through this." Madarao said wrapping around my stomach and going to my face nuzzling with his cheek, "I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling, being dumped then betrayed the way you were, I'd be doing the same thing if I were done that way." Hakubi said doing the exact same thing Madarao was doing nuzzling my other cheek.

I gave a slight smile but that quickly faded away when a memory of Mei appeared in my head, "Thank-you guys I appreciate you comforting but…I need to be alone…" I said looking down.

They looked at me worried before they unraveled themselves from around me, "Oku..Ok if you wanna be left alone I understand but if you need us just give a howl." Madarao winked before they flew off. I looked down, "Mei…Why did you do this to me…?" I asked myself, "Is it because I'm sympathetic? Is it because I don't fit your type? Why Mei how could you hurt me like this…" I asked.

I was feeling my eyes getting re-adjusted to wearing my contacts once more because of her. It felt weird at first but I evetuallally got use to it. I gave a sigh and wiped my tears. I smelled the air for more ayakashi but didn't smell anyone. That's when someone wrapped their hands around my waist. I got wide eyed and looked behind me to see that gay wolf behind me again, "Oh baby I'm so sorry that things didn't work out, so why not give me a try?" He said getting back to trying to convert me.

I gave a smirk and leaned my face close to his muzzle, "Hmm...maybe I will." I chuckled as I moved my muzzle ever so closer. He whispered, "Yes…" As he closed his eyes.

I smirked even wider and punched him dead in the muzzle sending him flying into the ground he looked at me wide eyed holding his snout. I glared at him growling, "I may have lost Mei but I won't go gay for you, so if you try that slick move again so help me I will snap your neck." I growled at him and he let go of his nose.

I walked clenching my fist I was already heartbroken because of the way Mei did me…but then this gay wolf keeps trying me just made me wanna just punch punch a whole in the earth. I walked in the forest looking around still a little upset by the way he keeps trying to convert me.

I growled and turned around already knowing he was following me. I glared at him, "If you don't go away I will slit your throat you annoying pest." I growled. He just smirked and lunged at me. I held my fists up ready to defend myself as he began to try me. I lunged my first fist, but he grabbed it and clenched it to where I couldn't move.

I growled and jumped up and flipped behind him, " LET GO!" I yelled before I lifted him up by his back and slammed him to the ground.

His grip loosened and I took that chance and ran off far away.

I found the others, but I didn't want to talk so I sat a good five feet from everyone, they decided to work together to try and cheer me up. Yu-yu was the first to walk towards me, "Oku-chan…" He said walking over to my side and sitting down, "Oku-chan It'll be ok, you lost Mei to that meanie My Taco wolf, so what? There's more fish in the sea you'll find another one Oku-chan." He said patting me on the back.

I smiled at his efforts but frowned, " It's Matako Yu-yu, and i'm sorry…I appreciate you trying to help me out, but Mei stole a big part of my heart and I can't move on." I said holding the part of my chest she stabbed me in.

Suddenly I felt a palm on my shoulder, it was…Mei. I turned around and saw her who was just as upset as I was, but not much. I frowned and looked away a little angry and she came and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything but just looked away. "Oku you know I don't like those silly contacts." I gave a grunt and looked down. I mumbled, "Why should I give a crap about what you like about me anymore…" I growled a little looking at her then turning my head, "I know you must hate me for what I did, but you must understand I didn't remember I was even engaged before He came to me." A tear went down my eye and I held my tongue about to yell at her.

I chuckled, "Even now, even after what you did to me…for some reason…my body won't let me do anything harmful to you no matter how much I want to." I said chuckling at myself as tears began running down my face freely.

I turned my head to her, "Mei…I loved you, and that's a feeling I usually never feel. With you I felt I could accomplish anything, but then…my heart shattered when I found out that wolf Matako was telling the truth." I said frowning at her.

"Oku…" She looked at me then looked down I guess depressed, I grabbed her by the chin of her muzzle and pointed it towards mine. "It's ok…I'll be fine, I just wish I could have been that male that you wanted." I said before I kissed her on the forehead and stood up.

I looked at her one last time looking at her diamond shining eyes, "Just promise me that this man will bring you happiness." I said more tears went down my face remembering all the fun times we had for the last fourty minutes.

I winced at the pain and turned around. "I wish you…the best of luck in your marriage…" I said before I walked off.

I walked off tears in my eyes still remembering her not being able to get her out of my head. She brought me a new feeling a new way of thinking and I loved it at first but then this happens. It hurts to know the first person I ever dated was already engaged and in love with someone else. I just wish I could've kiss her one last time before she would leave me forever.

Suddenly I heard someone dash my way and I turned around quickly just to see Mei lunge at me giving me a hug. I got wide eyed surprised at first, but then I hugged back just as tight and tears began running faster, "Thank you…I know it must be hard on you, because it's just as hard on me. I'm hurt because my hearts torn two ways, A feeling for Matako, and a feeling for you…I'm confused and hurt just as bad, and I realized that no matter which one of you I choose to go to I will end up hurting the other. I don't know what to do." She whimpered in my chest.

I looked down and smiled, "You go…where your heart takes you…If that means that you go with Matako, then I'll just have to accept the fact that you went with him…you two are engaged after all…and while I battled with him he had just as much passion in his words as I had in mine. If that be the case he already has you and there's nothing I can do about that." I said looking down.

"But that's just something I'll have to recover from." I said a faint smile growing on my chest.

Suddenly she smirked then laughed. I gave a confused look. Suddenly everyone walked out of the bush doing the same thing. The two male wolves that were acquainted with Mei walked to her side I flinched when I saw the grey one, "Don't you try anything funny I'll kill you." I said getting into my defensive stance. "Oku you're so easy to fool." Madarao chuckled. Hakubi as well chuckled, "This was all an calibrate prank;." He said chuckling.

I got wide eyed, "Wait?! What do you mean?" Suddenly the two males behind Mei exploded into smoke and two Shinigami papers appeared. I got wide eyed and picked it up. I frowned so angry I was shaking, "So…your telling me…that this whole thing…was just a mere prank." I said clenching the paper in my hand.

Madarao and Hakubi got wide eyed and the there ears fell down, "Uh-oh…Madarao I told you he'd get pissed, Mei can you try to calm him." He said looking at Mei. Mei gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. It calmed me down a little but I was still angry I just didn't show.

I let go of the Shinigami paper and growled, "I need to go for a walk." I growled walking away. Mei followed though, and before I knew it everyone did.

I walked until I was back in the middle of the school remembering the corner I was in where I was depressed. Mei grabbed my shoulder and I sighed, "Sometimes you guys play too much." I said looking at the sky. Mei chuckled, "Well it wasn't my plan, but I still got to see those eyes." She said chuckling.

"You know if YOU wanted to see my eyes so bad you could have just asked me I would have been more ]than happy to obliged." I said cocking an eye brow.

"Yeah but then Honey and Yoshi would've never saw them." Hakubi said interrupting my little moment, "Speaking of which, Oku could you please take off those odd looking contacts I don't like them in the least bit." She said rubbing under my chin making my leg kick. "I'm still surprised how much you know about each other it's kinda scary." Master Yoshimori said looking at us weirdly.

She rubbed behind my ear making my foot kick faster. I let out a slight moan at the feeling. "Aww Oku-chan so head over heels for Mei it's funny." He said laughing at my reaction.

She stooped and chuckled at me, "You know Oku you're a really funny wolf. But please take off those silly contacts there disturbing." She said rubbing my head. I smiled before I took them off one before the other revealing my mixed colored eyes. She blushed staring at my eyes again making me blush looking away rubbing the back of my head, "Are they really that good looking? I always hated my eyes. But if it makes you happy I'll live my life without even thinking of my contacts if it brought a smile on your face." I said placing a paw on her face, "Mei…I love you." I said drawing in to kiss her. Suddenly I felt two hands hug around me rubbing my chest and abs, "Makua loves you two, Sexy." I gave a growl and punched the wolf in the face with the back of my hand knocking it into a nearby tree turning him back into a Shinigami paper.

Mei got wide eyed and took a step back. I gave a worried look, "What's wrong Mei did I scare you?" I said.

She pat me on the shoulder, "Don't look back." She said before walking to Madarao's side. Madarao and Hakubi snickered, "Get'em boys." Madarao said chuckling. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned I around and saw somewhere around forty of those grey wolves seductively staring at me, "Hey there, Big boy." They said in unison.

My ears fell and I whimpered. I looked at Madarao and frowned, "Fuck yo-" I was interrupted when the wolf gave me a kiss on the lip. He forced his tongue in my mouth and licked the walls of my mouth. I growled then punched him in the stomach turning him into a Shinigami paper. I spit out many times rubbing my mouth, "Eww…Gross." Suddenly I felt sick and I looked around seeing no bush, seeing no option I swalled it down sticking my tongue and wipping it clean of his siliva. "No more." I whimpered still wiping my tongue vigorously and quickly. "Oh no were not done with you yet." All of them said in unison.

I got wide eyed and looked around seeing I was completely surrounded, "Uh-oh." Suddenly I was rubbed on from all angles. I growled and let out a long echoed howl blowing away ten of them. Suddenly I felt a hand rub and squeeze my butt making me blush and yelp in astonishment. "Oo now that's a firm one." He said seductively.

I growled and turned around and glared in at the wolf in behind me. "Oo, baby got back." He said jokingly. I growled and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't ever…Touch my…" I growled and blushing still as I held my hand up. I stuck it straight through him "Butt." I said as I retracted my claw turning him into Shinigami paper.

I growled and stomped sending a pulse in the ground turning everyone else back to Shinigami paper. I glared at Madarao and Hakubi, "That was a very unpleasant feeling I had on my body, so now I'm gonna give you and unpleasant feeling." I growled before like lightning appeared in front of them.

I growled and gave them both a punch to the head leaving a knot, "Ow Oku did you have to hit us so hard." Madarao said holding his head. Hakubi groaned, "OW now my head hurts." I growled, "It wouldn't be hurting if you would stop using those nasty shinigami paper's on me." I growled agitated, "Uh, Oku yeah your gonna have to wash your mouth before you kiss me again." Mei said chuckling.

I felt something go up my throat and I felt sick again. "Uh-oh." I held my mouth and dashed for the forest. Everyone chuckled as I ran to the forest.

Three hours later.

Captain's POV

I was sitting on the roof of the school just chilling and looking at the moon. It was about 4:35 a.m and I was bored. Suddenly that half ayakashi I think was called Gen came to the roof and layed down at my side enjoying the view too. "Well this certainly isn't what I remember the night being like here." He said looking up at the sky, "Well it's not busy because Oku-" I put my hand over my mouth. He looked my way, "What was that?" he said intrigued by sentence

. "Never mind." I said getting up and walking away. Gen dashed in front of me, "Oh no you don't, I knew something was fishy about the calm night tell me what going on now." He growled showing his fangs. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not telling you a thing." I said walking the other way. He grabbed me by the ear and threw me down to the ground were everyone else was at. Oku looked my way, "Wow, Captain you let yourself fly kind a hard don't you think." He said wide eyed at me. I rolled my eyes, "Well I got to add some kinda of fun in the fight I'm about to have." I said bored like.

I looked up seeing Gen standing on the fence at the roof. He yelled, "I knew it, You little cheeky bastard you've been driving the ayakashi away with your presence." He pointed at Oku. Oku yawned, "So what? I don't see anyone here complaining about the break there having." He said nonchalantly.

Gen growled, "Why wouldn't you tell anyone about this?" He said growling at him.

Oku chuckled, "You're the only one that doesn't know." Gen growled and jumped down in front of Oku, "Then what's the point of us staying here?" He said growling irritated at Oku. Oku shrugged, "As long as I'm here there's not much to worry about." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, is that so?" An familiar female voice.

I got wide eyed along with everyone else. We looked up to see the silhouette of a female standing directly on the fence directly in front of the moon. Oku and I growled, "Everyone stand back." Oku said standing in front of everyone. The women jumped and down stood in front of everyone placing a hand on her hip. She wore a female kimono and had black wings that magically sprung from her back, She had red eyes and long pitch black hair.

She chuckled seductively then snapped her fingers. Suddenly one ayakashi appeared behind her. This ayakahsi looked like the exact opposite of Yu, He had black hair, dog ears, and a tail, he also had red eyes. The only thing the same about the two were the sword and their Kimono. Yu walked up to the front smiling, "Wow another one just like me." He said chuckling.

His doppelganger grunted, "I'm nothing like you, you pest." He said looking away. Yu frowned, "But you like exactly like me." He said childishly. I got wide eyed he even sounded like him. "Alright that's about even now prepare for battle." She said flying up looking down at us.

Oku and I got into our defensive stance. Yu smiled, "Yeah fun time." He said clapping. He clicked his Katana just in the nick of time as his doppelganger attacked he blocked it smirking.

"My name is Yu Mimichiba. What's yours." He said ignoring his attack. "My name is uy abichimim." He smirked, before he overpowered Yu sending him flying. He continued, "And I'm you worst nightmare." He said before he lunged at Yu.

"Captain pay attention she"s coming." Oku said keeping his eyes on the female. I shook my head and looked back up.

"Heh looks like this might be fun after all." She said before she dived at us. I looked at Oku and he glared at me. "Go." He said looking at me pointing under her shadow. I nodded before I faded into the ground.

 _ **Cliffhanger, Anyway I'm not gonna speak for long just gonna say hope you all enjoyed the story so far and I hope you continue reading. ;D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	9. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 9

_**Hey guys after i made a long work effort for my Trusted Paws series I decided it's time I work on the others as well so I'm plan to take this series as far as the summer break will let me. So this is chapter 9 enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Kekkaishi character's or the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Captain/ EchoProject and LupisVulpes**_

 _ **I do however own my O/C's**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 9: Oku, Captiain and Yu, The Ultimate Team

Yu's POV

I caught myself and blocked his charging attack with my katana and smirked, "You played dirty." I said before like lightning I dashed to the side and kicked him into a tree. I caught myself and landed on the ground. I ducked dodging his attack. He frowned, "Dammit take this fight seriously!" he said before he began slashing at me vigorously. I chuckled blocking all my couterpart's attack, "Fun time, Fun time, you can't hit me." I chuckled blocking each attack.

He kept slashing hitting harder and harder with each slash. He grunted, "Dammit pest DIE!" He growled before he jumped up and slashed down crashing our blades together. I chuckled, "Your funny." I said before I pushed my sword forward sending him flying back into the air I jumped up before he could react and flipped before I stomped my feet down on top of his head and he flew down but he caught himself as he impacted the ground.

He glared up and jumped up slashing at me in midair. I chuckled dodging his blade effortlessly, "To slow." I said before I quickly slashed my sword cutting him in two.

His two halves turned pitch before they turned into black mist and grew. I landed on the ground and looked up chuckling, "Now we can really have fun." I said smilng. The mist took the shape of a medium size fox demon. He had four tails that had a white flames at the tip.

His fur was blue and he had purple eyeballs and green eyes. He gritted his teeth growling as I realized I cut one of his arms off, "Dammit, you bastard." He said stepping forward. I chuckled, "Aww you lost your arm ." I said grabbing my katana. I smirked, "Wanna lose another one?" I said getting serious.

He got wide eyed and flinched when I placed my hand on my katana, "Wait please don't kill me…I surrender." He said laying down his ears falling down to his side along with his tails.

I chuckled, "That's the easy way." I said withdrawing my sword. He flinched, "P-please h-have mercy." He said whimpering. I chuckled and pointed my blade at him making him flinch, "Hiringurei!" I yelled making my blade glow. The fox got wide eyed, "P-PLEASE!" He yelled tears flowing down his eyes.

I shot a beam from my blade and he flinched I guess expecting he was going to die. I chuckled, "You're such a baby look at the nub on your arm." I said chuckling at him.

He looked down and got wide eyed. Seeing his arm healed back completely. He got wide eyed, "Why d-did you…" I chuckled, "Well It would take to long for the karasumori site to help your regenerate you'd bleed out before then." I said chuckling. I looked around to see if anyone was around, I smiled before I held my index finger and my middle finger up just like the Kekkaishi do, "Nenshi." I said sending a blue string and wrapped it around the Ayakashi's neck.

I pulled it making sure it was tight. Before I looked at the fox who was looking down in shame. I smiled, "Don't worry I understand fully why you did what you did and don't worry that lady that did this to you will be taking care of severely." I said looking in the Direction of the fight Oku was having.

I pulled twice on the Nenshi string, "Come on let's go I wanna see the fight." I said pulling hard, He immediately got up and walked to my side, "Y-Yes sir." He said stading at my side. I jumped on his back and we walked back towards the school.

Oku's POV

I got into my stance and growled, "Leave these sacred grounds." I growled as we circled each other. She chuckled, "It's a shame your best buddy left you Oku he would have been a good bonus to bring to Hanako." She said seductively. She disappeared behind me before I could react. I got wide eyed, "A damn good bonus." She said taking her tongue and licking my neck.

I growled and elbowed her knocking her back. I turned around and smirked, "Haboshi you should have known better than to underestimate Captain." I said winking at her shadow. Instantly he jumped from under the shadow and uppercut her making her fly up.

He grabbed her by the arm and flung her down. "Oku!" He yelled darting his eyes at me. I nodded before I leaped forward and flipped and grabbed her by the neck and I threw her forward into the school wall. But she caught herself and bounced off the wall and darted straight towards me. I thought she was gonna make a direct attack so I clenched my fist and launched it forward

She spun and dodged my attack and grabbed my arm and stopped spinning. She held me up and chuckled before she punched my stomach several times before spinning and throwing me into captain. He caught me and placed me down on my feet.

I gasped for air and held my stomach going down on one knee. Haboshi chuckled flying in the air, "Are you sure you're Oku Shimakaru, the old Shimakaru I knew would put more of a fight than this. I smirked, "Check your leg Haboshi." I said looking up at her.

She looked down and got wide eyed seeing her leg cut off. I looked back and Yoshimori and got into his stance, "KETSU!" He caught Haboshi before she could react I smirked, "Haboshi you said I'm weaker than before? Well then let me show you exactly how much strength I have I said before I glared at her and I stood up straight and held my arms to my side

I closed my eyes and raised my arms a perfect 180 degrees and perked, "I'm sorry Master Masamori i had no other choice." I said before I glared open and floated in midair.

I curled up seeing my Tattoo glowing a bright blue before I howled out, "KASAI KURASSHU!" I yelled before the Tatoo turned red. I stretched out and howled louder and letting my energy flow

. That's when I heared Master Masamori, "OKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled. I looked down, "Forgive me sir." I said before I my fur turned Yellow. My eyes were still multicolored shining a bright red and green. My flame tattoo was now balck my I had two tails now, and my fangs grew sharper.

I decended to the ground and looked at Captain. He wasn't surprised because besides He already saw me in this form along with Yu, and Master Tokimori. I looked behind me were Master Masasmori was glaring at me with anger in his eyes, "You will be punished for dis-obeying orders and transforming anyway." He said stern and getting into his stance readying to place me in a Kekkai.

I Keeled down on my knee bowing my head, "Forgive me. I will gladly accept my punishment later but I must fulfill my duties to protect the younger kekkaishi so I deliberately transformed sir." I said before I looked Captain and nodded, Master Masamori's frown slowly turned into a faint smile, "Very well then, take this ayakashi out now!' He yelled pointing at the Haboshi.

On cue she burst out Yoshimori's Kekkai and yelling, "DAMN YOU OKU!" She yelled before she glowed purple. The purple silhouette became larger and started to take the form of a raven. She stretched out and suddenly a large bird burst out sending a small gust of wind.

I darted my eyes towards captain,"NOW CAPTAIN!" I yelled and instantly Captain stomped and he emitted aura that was a light blue and his fur became a slight silver before he dashed in front of the Raven's face.

He smirked before he leaned forward and quickly punched her sending her flying backward. I before she could react teleported behind her and caught her. Captain went in front of her and began quickly punching.

He yelled, "Fury AQUA PUNCH!" He yelled before punching even faster water spraying out each time he impacted her stomache. I smirked and my paw glowed, I held it up before I pushed her forward.

Captain appeared by my side and we stood side by side, "Waterworkes."said in unison before we raised our arms in front of us and shot several water beams towards her back not penetrating her but exploding on her back on impact. We placed our backs together, and we raised our right glowing paws forward and next to each other turning the aura silver. "Life is short, fade into the light, HOLY BEAM! OF WATER!" We yelled before we shot a beam of water that shined silver. The water impaled her from her back. Master Masamori yelled, "DESTROY HER!" I looked at Me and Captain before we put our arms down.

Hoboshi negated back to her human form and began regenerating, "Damn it Oku I'll make you pay." She faced us and we looked at each other before we held our arms up and formed a small ball of light. I looked down and right on Yu. "YU-YU!" I yelled. He looked up and saw us. He gave a nodded before he gave a nenshi string to Yoshimori who gave a surprised and astonish look at him before Yu-yu stomped foot and his hair completely changed he had green hair now and green eyes. He jumped up and joined us holding his hands up from under the ball since he was shorter than us.

The light ball changed to a light green ball and it grew bigger. We pointed it at Haboshi and she got wide eyed, "Oh crap!" I smirked, "Shine Heavenly light of victory. Shoot a beam of true holy energy. HOLY TRIGGER SHOT!" We yelled in unison.

We shot the orb and instantly the ball flew towards her. She yelled, "DAAAAAAMMMNN-"The moment the ball made impact it expanded destroying every molecule of her body before imploding. I smiled, "Looks like were still the strong team from before." I said looking at the two who smiled back

Yu jumped up on my head, "Yep, yep still the greatest I can't believe that Hanako would send such weak ayakshi like this. I captured one of them without even trying." He said smiling down at me.

I cocked an eye brow "Oh? Show me?" I said guessing he must have caught his counter part.

Yu pointed down where we saw Yoshi had a Kekkai around a large blue fox. I descended down where Yoshi's Kekkai was.

I looked into the kekkai and when I did Masamori glared at me "Oku change to normal." I nodded before I sighed relaxing my energy and I closed my eyes. I open my eyes and I was back to my normal light brown furred wolfy self. Mei jumped up hugging my neck, "OKU YOUR OK!" She said hugging tightly around my neck. I began gasping for air, "M-mei your chocking me!' I said with the last bet of breath I had. She let go I gasped and holding my neck, "Oh I'm sorry it's just I was so worried about you." she said looking away and holding her hands together.

I smiled before I stood up and placed a hand on her face, "I will be ok, you don't need to worry about me." I said smiling. She looked at me and smiled before giving me a quick kiss on my lips and looking way. She rubbed he tail on under my chin and smiled at me seductively, "Ok then." She said in a soft innocent tone before walking away.

I smiled completely loved struck before Kouya and Madarao walked by my side, "Nice line Romeo." Madarao teased. I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, Kouya chuckled, "Yeah that was real smooth." I blushed, "Well I love her." I said smiling at her.

That's when I heard a whimper. I located that it was coming from the large blue fox in the kekkai. I walked over and Kouya, Madarao and Yoshi followed.

We looked and saw the fox was terrified and scared because it was shaking, "P-Please don't kill me I don't wanna die. I apologize for coming here but I was forced to I had no other choice." He said looking down and trembling.

Yoshi walked over in front of me and kept his fingers up, "So Oku…what do you think we should do with this it's obviously a full blooded ayakashi." He said looking up at me, I looked up holding my chin, "I don't know Master Yoshimori…may be we can Destroy him and just move on." I said staring down at him sinisterly.

He got wide eyed and whimpered, "P-P-PLEASE…I'll be your slave j-just let me live…" He said laying down hiding his face.

I chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like a good Idea let's just destroy him." Yoshi smirked and held his hand up. "NOO!" He yelled.

Yoshi burst out laughing and and fell on his butt, "Did you see the look on you face. Bwaahahahahaha!"

I chuckled, "Did you really think we were gonna kill you?" I said snickering slightly.

Madarao and Kouya shrugged and walked away.

Yoshi held his fingers up, "Kai." He said making the kekkai disappear. He whimpered and began shaking, "A-are you gonna…hurt me?" He said looking up eyes still filled with fear.

I smiled and walked over petting him on the head, "No, in fact here?" I puled out beads from a pouch Master Tokimori gave me when I was a pup from my waist. They were similar to madarao and Hakubi except these were red. I looked at Yoshi and he nodded before taking the his Nenshi string out. He took the Nenshi and wrapped it around the Fox's neck. He slid the beeds down the Nenshi and tied the color before the fox glowed.

When it the light settled, The fox was looking down and he lost his body and was now just like madarao and hakubi.

He had blue fur with purple eyeballs and green eyes and he had black lines just like the other two.

I smiled, "Great." I said. Suddenly there was a break of light. Yoshimori and Tokine got wide eyed, "Uh-oh…it's…Monday right?" Yoshi said nervously. Tokine looked at Master Masamori worried he chuckled, "You guys should pay attention more it's Satarday you don't have school today." He said. He looked at me and nodded, "You did a great job tonight Oku though it was a reckless move you did save everyone from a very dangerous ayakashi huntress so you've been relived of your punishment." He said smiling at me.

I sighed in relief, "But." My voice hitched when he said, "You need to be more careful and thoughtful to your actions you could have wiped out the site with that type of power." He said frowning at me. I noticed that some trees were nocked down and the building hand a lot of crater's in it's sides and I kneeled, "Yes sir. I will try to be a little more resposicible with my actions."

He smiled, "Good now I'll be off take everyone home and get some rest. After you clean this meass" He said chuckling before he disappeared. Everyone groaned as they looked around seeing all the damage done.

Luckily I've been taught to deal with dirty situation and i quickly zipped around the place filling wholes and crater's in the ground and school. They trees that were knocked down were quickly disentigarted and amade looked as if it were choped down.

I got on all fours, "Master's we should be off we have to get some well-earned rest you all need it." I said laying down on all fours. Mei smiled and got on my back along with the two masters there was Yu sat on my neck and smiled, "Now we can go home." He said smiling looking down on my head. The fox looked around and blushed, "C-Can I come to…" He said nervously.

I looked up at Yu, "You mind holding him?" I said looking up at Yu. He smiled, "Of Course not Oku-Chan. Come on hop on board." He said smiling at the fox urging him to come to his lap. The fox slowly floated over before curling in Yu-yu's lap. I smiled, "Everyone hang on tight." I said before I Jumped on the fence at the top of the school and towards and forest with Captain and Gen hopping along with me.

The next morning

Captain's POV

We were at Yoshi's place Tokine and all, I was walking around trying to find Oku so we could spar but I bumped into the new fox Yu caught.

He looked at me with his shiny green eyes and I blushed when I saw them. My heart skipped a beat and breath hitched slightly.

He looked up apologetically, "Excuse me, I was just trying to find Lord Oku, Lord..." He looked at me confusingly.

I fiddled with my paws slightly, "I-It's Captain." I said nervously.

He nodded, "Thank you lord Captain I hadn't had the chance to introduce myself My name is Jinroku." He said before he floated by me, accidentally brushing by my arm.

I looked back and saw he was long gone and when he did I sighed, "I'm in love." I smiled before walking outside.

 _ **Boom It's shorter than most of my recent chapters but I have a reason and you'll see in Chapter 10. So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	10. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 10

_**Hey guys I'm gonna go head and cut to the chase and begin the story so enjoy. Trust me you will like it ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Kekkaishi characters also I don't own the following O/C's**_

 _ **Captain/ EchoProject and LupisVulpis.**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of my O/C's**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 10: Mei "little" birthday

2 months later

Kouya's POV

It's been two months since I came back from the dead and I got say they been really fun. Me and Ginro have had a blast these past few months. We'd go to the lake, wander the city you name it we've done it. We were over at the school sitting on a branch in a tree watching as the kids wonder in and out of the school and I began wondering why are we out here right now?

It's broad daylight so how are we out. I looked at Ginro, and he smiled, "What the matter Kouya not enjoying the view?" He said winking at me.

I blushed, "No it's just…why are we out here?" I asked still looking down at the children.

Ginro shrugged, "Beat's me we got bored wandering the city so-" I cut him off, "No that's not what I meant. I meant why are we out here right now?…You and I are ayakashi so is Hakubi, Oku, Yu, Jinroku, and Mei all of us ayakashi…yet we can walk out in broad daylight like this…isn't this weird." I said looking at him. Ginro got wide eyed a then he looked down gritting his teeth. I cocked an eyebrow, "You know something…something your not telling me aren't you?" I said looking at him. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Well you caught me…The reason we can come out is because of Oku and Captain…" He said looking around to make sure no they weren't around.

He looked at me, "Oku and Captain are not regular ayakashi they are rare breeds of ayakashi that are able to revive, and do very supernatural things most ayakashi cannot do I call them Bosukushi's. He said looking down. He continued, "So because of there breed they can control what ayakashi can come out during the day…That's why we can come out…" he said sighing as he continued, "You can't let anyone know that I let you know this because if you do…Oku and Captain will be forced to leave because there presents drives away weak ayakashi which is true however…their presence draws out the…I can't tell you the last part…" He said looking down.

I got wide eyed by this information. He looked up, "Just know that that what ever we do…we have to protect those two. That's why Masamori is so strict with Oku…he cares very deeply for him so he tries to make sure that he doesn't draw much attention to their presence. Because many Ayakashi hunters are after Bosukushi, like them." He said looking looking down.

He looked at me worried, "Please for Oku and Captain's don't let anyone know about it. I don't want Oku to be hurt. Infact I don't think they even know there different and i prefer it we keep it that way" He said looking at me with puppy eyes.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about a thing…I won't say a word I just really was confused is all." I said jumping down from the brush of the tree. He folllwed me down a we walked out of the school grounds where we met with a small girl. Madarao got wide eyed, "Uh-oh…Kouya…this girl…can see ayakashi." I got wide eyed and she stepped back, "Y-YOSHI!" She yelled instantly Yoshimori came running to help this girl, "Yurina what's wrong?" He looked at us and sighed, "You had me think it was an wild ayakashi." He said sighing loudly.

Next Oku appeared with Mei on his back and he looked down, "What's the problem." The Yurina girl ran and hugged Oku's leg. "Oku what's that wolf thingy he's scary." Oku chuckled, "Oh that's just kouya don't worry though he looks mean he's really nice if you get to know him." He smiled looking down at her. She slowly made a curious gaze at me.

I looked her and gave and nervous smile before she walked from Oku to me. She looked up at my head, "C-can I touch your ears." She said looking up at them. My ear twitched and I looked at Madarao. He shrugged so I sighed before I kneeled down on one knee bent down so she couldr touch my ear she rubbed behind me ear just with the right amount of carefulness to make my right leg kick. She chuckled, "Aww how cute." She said continue to rub the back of my ear and before I knew it I was slightly moaning kicking my foot out hard.

She stopped and I groaned a little disappointed that she stopped so ubruptly then Madarao did the same thing and the first time he touched it I kicked out and scratched my paw on the ground. Madarao chuckled, "Well that's something new." He said astonished everyone chuckled before the first bell rang. Yoshi and Yurina got wide eyed, "GAH WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Yoshi said with a little scarce in his voice.

Immedieately Oku took Yoshi and Yurina by the hand and disappeared with Mei on his back. He reappeared and sighed, "Phew that was close I literally just made it." He said wipping his forhead. I looked at Madarao and he looked at me. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes before the Oku smiled at Mei, "Hey guys you mind if we go on a double date?" He said smiling at us.

I looked at Madarao and he blushed, "Sure why not it'd be fun right Kouya?" He said smiling at me. I smiled, "Yeah, Sure. We were getting bored wondering the city, so where did you have in mind?" I said looking at Oku.

He looked up at Mei and she chuckled, "How about picnic." Suddenly a picnic basket and a checkered sheet appeared into his hand I got wide eyed was he really moving THAT fast. He cocked an eyebrow. She smirked, "Hm…I'll think as we go along…did you get drinks? I prefer water but if you want you can get a quick soda for us to share." She said smiling at Oku then looking our way. "Did you want anything?" She said looking at us, "Eh water's fine with me." I said shrugged. Madarao looked up, "Hm…I think I'll try the coffee milk I've always saw Yoshi drinking it so I figured it's got to be good right?" He said chuckling.

Almost instantly Oku had a wooden plate with One large cup of water with two straws and Big carton of Coffee milk and a cup of water for me, all of which had ice in it. Oku smiled, "So now where did you want to eat?" He said looking up. She looked down, "Hm…How about over at the park maybe I guess?" she said shrugging. Oku looked at us and then looked at his hands that were completely filled, "Grab on." He said I grabbed his left arm Madarao grabbed his right arm.

Before I knew it were right in the perfect spot of shade under a tree. Mei got off him and He smirked, "Here's a trick Master Tokimori showed me." He said before he threw everything up. When the stuff landed there were two plates and two dog bowls that had Teriyaki chicken in it. Then there was a vase with a bouquet of roses in the middle of the carpet. The picnic basket was sat to the side, and the Plate with the drinks where sitting on the other side. Everyone's Jaw dropped, "WHOA!" They said astonished. Oku smirked, "Awsome right." He said winking.

Suddenly a pillow appeared in his hand and he placed it on the ground ever so carefully in front of one of the plates. He walked and bowed in front of her and held his arms out, "My lady?" He said looking up at her and smiling. She was still astonished about the carpet trick he pull. He smiled. "Mei you ok?" He said chuckling.

Mei shook her head and looked around before looking at Oku who was bent down still waiting for her to sit. She looked down and saw the pillow and looked back at Oku and smiled before she walked over to the pillow and Oku stood up and took her by the hand as she sat down helping her to sit on the cushion.

She smiled, "Now that's a gentleman helping a lady sit down, Thank you." She said smiling at him. He nuzzled her cheek, "Today's your day and I intend to make it as perfect as possible." He said smiling at her.

I looked down thinking Damn it I wish I had a pillow for Madarao. Suddenly as if Oku read my mind a pillow appeared at in my hand Madarao was still astonished just like Mei was so he wasn't paying attention to anyone right now. I looked at Oku who nudged his head at Madarao and pointed to the bowl that was closes to the wooden plate. I nodded before I walked over and and carefully placed the pillow in front of the bowl.

I walked over and bent down in front of Madarao, "My sweet." I said holding my arms out just like Oku did.

Madarao shook his head and looked at me then at the pillow, "Aww Kouya you shoudn't have." He said blushing. He floated over and I helped him down. Both me and Oku went to the same side sitting across from each other next to our loved ones. He looked at Mei before she gave on confused look. She looked at he plate and smiled, "Aww Oku you made it perfect my favorite dish Teriyaki chicken and rice." She said smilng. Oku smiled, "I made it myself." He said smilng at her.

She got wide eyed before she before she got a small portion of it. Suddenly her cheeks flushed with a scarlet red blush. She looked at Oku and smiled, "I never tasted Teriyaki chicken that had a twang of sweet and then salt before. And when you mix it with the rice it's just unbelieveable." She said before looking back at her plate and eating more.

I looked at Madarao and he chuckled, "Did I forget to say that out of all the dogs in the world Oku is the only one that can cook and cook well to?" He said chuckling before he put his muzzle down to his food. I chuckled, "True enough." I shrugged before I began eating to.

Oku just sat there that's when I realized he didn't even have a plate. I raised my head, "Oku what are you gonna eat." I said tilting my head slightly. He looked at me and shrugged, "Eh I'm not hungry. Plus this isn't even my usual time to eat either." I said smilng. I shrugged before continuing to eat.

(1 hour later)

He smiled as we all finished, "Now that's a meal, and I guess the milk was good I don't see why Yoshi's obsessed with it though." He said shrugging off. I just finished the water and the food I had, "That hit the spot." I said rubbing my stomach. Mei smiled, "Best meal ever." She said chuckling.

Oku smiled, "Well I'm glad you all liked it. So now Dessert anyone?" He said before he walked to the picnic basket. He pulled out out a box that was wrapped up in decorative colors.

He winked at Mei making her blush before he handed her a box, a present to be exact. It was wrapped in shiny blue present wrap, and it had a sparkling green wrap.

She tore open the wrap off the box and there was a black expensive looking box in the middle shaped like a rectangle.

I got wide eyed thinking to myself No he didn't…When she opened the box sure enough as I predicted yes he did. She looked down and gasped, "Oku oh my gosh it's beautiful." She said grabbing the item out of the box. It was a diamond necklace. Oku winked, "Happy Birthday Mei." He said smiling. Mei reached over and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks so much." Me and Madarao got wide eyed, "Wait it's your…BIRTHDAY?!" We said astonished.

She nodded yep, "I'm 342 years old now." Madarao gasped, "That's Oku's age he was a mere pup when we found him." Madarao said still astonished. She smiled and licked his cheek, "This birthday's perfect." She said smiling. Oku smilied, "Not yet it isn't." He said as he quickly cleaned the mess off of the picnic cover and folded the cover in mere seconds.

Madarao chuckled, "Now your showing off Oku." He said rolling his eyes. He chucked, "Grab on." He said winking at us. We grabbed on and Mei got on his back almost immedieately we appeared at Yukimuras house where everyone was at.

They smiled, "Oku you ready." Yoshimori said handing him a microphone. Tokine went over to where a DJ station was located. I got wide eyed, "Whoa where'd you all get the money for this?" I said astonished. Oku chuckled, "They didn't I built it." He said winking at me.

I got wide eyed, "Your kidding. Your telling me you made the necklace the DJ Station, the consecutive stands all of it?"

He nodded, "All in one day amazing right?" He said chuckling. Tokine put on some beats, "You ready Oku?" She said chuckling. Oku nodded before looking at Mei, "This songs for Mei Omasaki, the wolf of my dreams." He said before looking at Tokine and nodding. She smiled before jhe pressed a button and the speakers blowed out.

 _ **AN: The song is little apple. You can look it up on youtube and the video I got the idea from comes from Diego37141 thanks guys. Also I'm gonna try to do something different. It's my first time so don't judge at it to harshly. This is how it goes I will be describing the movement's while they lyrics are at the bottom of the actions so here's your example.**_

 _ **Ex:**_ Action

 _(Lyric)_

 _ **Well…here goes nothing. (If you have the song downloaded on your phone it's better effect other wise look at the video or you can just skip this scene entirely)**_

 _ **Be warned I'm not sure if these lyrics are a 100% accurate.**_

Oku's POV

I tapped my foot and bobbed my head as the beat began and right at the last second I looked up

I circled her and wipped my tail under chin

" _I planted a seed that finally bore a fruit. Today is a great day."_

I peaked over her right shoulder.

" _I give the stars to you."_

I switched to the other shoulder

" _I give the moon to the sun everyday for you."_

I walked in front of _her_ cupping the chin of her muzzle

 _"I'll turn into a candle and let myself burn, Just to shine a light on you."_

I winked at her.

"I'll g _ive everything I have to you, As long as you're happy."_

I turned from her and walked forward looking at Yoshi and Kouya and I nodded

"You give me new meaning every day _"_

I stopped in place feet from in front of her and squatted slightly Kouya and Yoshimori walking behind me doing the same.

" _Although life is short, I'll love you forever"_

We clapped as each word was spoken while I sang.

" _Ne-ver abandoning you!"_

Me, Kouya, stepped to the right elbowing back then stepped then left doing the same. We raised our arms to the back of our head before we swung them down to our chest before stretching them out.

" _You are my little apple."_

We folded our fold arm up and down twice on both arms before we repeated the same dance move.

"I can never love you too much _."_

We held our arms diagonal from to the right and kicked our left knee up four times before we moved to the right and stomped beating on our heart.

" _Your red face warms my heart"_

Swiped our arms over our head before we bucked our chest forward and hoped three times before we stretched our hands out to the side vertically and moved them down.

" _You light the fire in my life. Fi-fi-fi-fire."_

We repeated the dance move from before again and I smiled and winked at her.

" _You are my little apple."_

" _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky"_

" _Spring arrives again again, and flowers bloom all over the mountainside."_

We reached diagonal with our right hand and laid our left hand on our stomach. And we switched side doing the same thing twice, before we lowered it.

" _You will reap the hopes that I sowed."_

I smirked and gave her a wink before walking to here swaying my tail to the beat. I reached my hand out and winked. She smiled and blushed before placing her hand gently on mine. I smiled before continuing.

I wrapped my tail around her leaning towards her face

" _I never dislike you, I like everything about you, With you, everyday is always fresh."_

I kissed her cheek

 _"With you, the sun shines brighter, With you, the nights are not dark, You are the white clouds and I am the blue sky."_

I turned walking away rubbing my tail under her chin I winked looked over my shoulder.

"In the spring _, I stroll with you through the flowers. On summer nights, I watch the stars twinkle with you."_

I turned seeing her blush and look away before meeting my gaze. I winked.

" In the autumn dusk, we wander through golden fields _."_

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it before I transformed and stomped at the last word.

" _When snowflakes fall in the winter"_

 _"You Keep me warm"_

I jumped back and yu and captain joined me and Kouya repeating the dance.

" _You are my little apple."_

"I can never love you too much. _"_

" _Your red face warms my heart."_

" _You light the fire in my life. Fi-fi-fi-fire."_

" _You are my little apple."_

" _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky."_

" _Spring arrives again, and flowers bloom all over the mountainside."_

" _You will reap the hopes that the hopes that I sowed."_

At the end of the last line we rolled our arms once and clapped to the right upward and diagonal, before switching to the other side doing the same to the other side. We went downward doing the same, and we followed the routine twice before we added and extra roll and only went upwords before we brought our hands down to our stomach and rolled them and clapped with the beat four times before I sang again but this time everyone sang along.

" _You are my little apple."_

"I could never love you too much _"_

" _Your red face warms my heart."_

" _Your light the fire in my life. Fi-fi-fi-fire."_

" _You are my little apple."_

" _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky."_

" _Spring arrives again, and flowers bloom all over the mountainside."_

" _You will reap the hopes that I sowed"_

At the last part we all fromed a 'Y' and I winked at her. When the music stopped everyone clapped and Mei ran and hugged me. "Oku you all were amazing." I chuckled, "I'll take that as a you liked the song." I said intertwining my tail with hers.

She smiled and blushed before rushing in for a kiss. I kissed back this time and wrapped my arms around her. "Aww." Tokine said chuckling. I smiled as we parted, "Happy birthday, Mei." I said with a wink. She looked at me and blushed, "Thank you, thank you all." She said cuddling close to my chest.

I smiled and held her closer, "I love you, Mei." I said hugging her. I felt her heart beat and I got wide eyed her beat…It was the same as mine. I smiled and looked down before we heard a loud demonic chuckle. I looked up seeing a large female dragon floating above the house. I growled holding Mei closer, "Hanako…" I growled transforming. I looked at Mei before I let go. I thought to myself, I had to protect everyone, I had to protect the city…I had to protect Mei.

I growled, "HANAKO!" I growled before I jumped up at full speed. She smirked at me before de-forming into her human form. She had black hair and red eyes along with black horns. She had black dragon wings and long red finger nells. She wore dark red lipstic and a sleeveless one piece dress that showed one of her legs. She disappeared like lightning and I got wide eyed and turn around expecting her to be there.

I heard laughter, "Aww Oku I'm glad you remember me, saves me the trouble introducing myself…well to you anyway." She said casually.

She appeared behind me way too fast she chuckled, "Your too slow Oku." She said before she grabbeded my arms a flipped over me and slammed her feet on my head knocking me down to the earth fast. My vision began to grow blurry when I made impact and I was gasping for air.

I looked up to see Hanako in the air smiling. "You all have been deceived by your fellow commrads. You see…Oku and Captain are not ayakashi…there akudokashi." My vision came back slightly and I sat up looking at her, "Hanako, what type of nonsense are you talking about Master Tokimori-"She laughed, "Lied to you. He told you, you're an ayakashi just like your friends Mudaruo and Hubuki right." Hakubi growled, "The Master never lies, and it's Madarao and Hakubi."

Madarao did the same, "Master Tokimori would never lie to us he's an innocent man, and besides how do you know who he is." He growled. I glared at struggling to stand, "Hanako I don't know what type of nonsense your talking about but I won't stand for it." I growled holding my left arm and struggling to stand. Mei ran up to me, "Oku.' She gave me support by laying my arm on her shouder. I looked at her, "Thank you Mei but I have to do this on my own." I said taking my arm down.

She looked at me crazy, "On your own?! Oku she'll kill you." She said worried.

Hanako laughed, "Oh this is rich a akudokashi taken by a weak inferior and atrocious ayakashi like her." She said chuckling.

I got wide and growled, "HANKO YOU GONE TO FAR!" I growled my aura blasting out in fury.

I looked at her, "For every word you said she is, is the total opposite. She's a strong, worthy, and attractive ayakashi, and one I proud to call…my love." I said looking at her. She smiled, "And the same for you." She said smiling before she gave me a kiss.

Just then I swear I got all my energy back because I was feeling no more pain, the only thing I was feeling was anger at Hanako. I parted and looked at her a smiile, "Don't ever forget that." I said raising her chin then walking away.

I glared at Hanako and I swear my aura glowed stronger. Yu and Captain appeared by my side. "Ok then Hanako I'll sho you just how INFERIER you are to Mei Omasaki. My name…is Oku Shimakaru, and I'm and ayakashi raised by Master Tokimori, and I'm serval to both the Sumimura's and the Yukimura's. A proud lover of Mei Omasaki…I will show you my resolve." I said getting into my fighting stance.

Suddenly Mei came in front of me with a wide smirk. She smirked at Honaka, "You say I'm weak…let me show you just how wrong you are you flying lizard." She growled before she unexpectedly transformed. Her fur turned from a light brown to a pink and her sword turned into a rose scythe. She was wearing a one piece now just like Hanko's except it was white and it didn't have the turtleneck.

She looked at me and I saw her eyes, which made me want to just stop fighting entirely and just stare in her eyes. They were a pink with a dim amount of red that made them seam like they were reflecting a colorful rose. She looked at me and smiled, "Let's show her the power of love and friendship." She said before like instant she disappeared behind Hanako and grabbed her flipped over Hanako have way and stomped down on her head like she did me sending her down.

I smirked before I dashed and grabbed her arm I punched her in the stomach two times before I through her back at Captain. He grabbed her and with help from Yu they began doing punching and kicking her at the same time before the twisted and kicked her towards me and Mei appeared by my side I held her hand and she smiled holding mine.

I held my left hand out and my Katan flashe into my hand contain in it's sheath. I clicked my Katana and she gripped her scythe. We glared at her before I pulled our my katana. "SHOCKING LOVE PEDALS." Mei spined her scythe vertiacally sending pedals towards Hanako the pedals formed a heart and that's when I pointed my Katana towards the heart, "Lightning Flare beam." I growled sending a beam of golden electricity to the pedals.

When they made impact the lightning connected to the bedals and changed color to a cherry gold. I looked at Mei and she looked back with a smile we held our hands out towards that heart and when Hanako passed trough we swipped our hands imploding the heart.

The blast formed a bright light and blinded us. When it settled Hanako was barely standing and holding her left arm glaring at us. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled and when she did a mini dragon appeared behind her. It was a male with Black scales and a grey stomach. He hand a red eye color just like her and he appeared to be worried, "Miss Honaka if you transform in your state you'll be doing more hurt to yourself we can risk our leaders health please comeback home." He said looking up worried.

She looked back down at him and sighed before glaring at me. "Mark my words Oku Shimakaru, No Akudokashi, I'll retreat for now, but mark my words I'll shall return and when I do I will make you my personal toy." She glared at me before looking at the black dragon ayakashi. "Let's go Amaidokoshi." She said looking at the dragon.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am." He said before he blast a small fire ball in front of him that exploded up wards. When the fire dissipated they disappeared. I looked at Mei and she looked at me I looked down, "I'm sorry about what happened if I were-" She unexpectedly kiss me and I got wide eyed at first but I slowly settled into kissing back.

I wrapped my tail around her and my arms around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When we parted I smiled, "Mei I will protect you…even if we fight together I will fight to keep you safe. Because I can't stand to see you hurt." I said transforming back to normal. She did the same, "I'll be find to fight as long as you're by my side." She said cuddling into my chest.

I smiled, "Ok then, I won't ever leave your side." She looked at me and smirked, "Your better not." I chukled and gave a wink before I picked her up, "Oku your silly." She said chuckling. I smiled, "Maybe I am…" I said looking up. What did Honaka mean by…akudokashi…what's an akudokashi…That's when master Tokine called, "Oku! Kouya and Madarao fried the speaker." She said looking at the to a little irritated.

I sighed and shook my head before I walked over to the speaker where I saw that both of the speakers were covered in Coffee milk and Fruit Punch. My jaw dropped and Mei gave and irritated smile, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" I yelled slightly irritated but more astonished than anything. "Calm down Oku we can still have a party without the speakers." Mei said trying to call me down. I frowned, "But we can't have a party with out speakers how are we supposed to listen to music…" I said looking down.

She chuckled, "It's ok you made my day with the singing and dancing and the…necklace." She said daggling in front of my face. I smiled, "Speaking of which let me put that on for you." I said smiling. I slowly put her down off my back and she handed me the necklace.

I reached behind her neck and latched on the necklace before taking a step-back. I got wide eyed a scarlet blush growing across my face. The diamond necklace just made her even cuter. I felt like I was just ready to jump out of my fur. I smiled, "Wow…that looks…astounding." I said wide eyed and blushing hard. She chuckled, "I know it's written all over your face." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled, "Well your very cute it brings out your eyes." I said chuckling.

She blushed and smiled before walking over to me and giving me a hug, "Thanks Oku." She said before she let go. I smiled, "It's no problem, go ahead and enjoy the party I've got to fix the speekers. Knowing Madarao and Kouya I'd say there probably over at Master Yoshi's at his dog house or at ther roof I guess either hiding from me or I guess feeling guilty." I said sighing before I began taking the face off the speakers.

Mei's POV

I walked over to where I saw Tokine and Yoshi where just conversating. "Hey guys." I said walking over there way. Tokine smiled, "Oh hey Mei you enjoying the party." She said smiling my way. I sighed, "Yeah but I just wish Oku would calm down." I whispered loud enough where they could here and he couldn't.

They looked behind me and so did I to see him still hard at work with the speakers he made. Yoshimori chuckled, "Well he's trying to make the party perfect for you is all." He said chuckling still. I nodded, "I know but I'd just wish he'd take a break. It must have took a lot of practice for the little dance he did." I said remembering the dance and a smile coming across my face.

Yoshi chuckled, "Ya' damn right it did we were up all morning." Yoshi said chuckling. I smiled and giggled slightly, "Well thanks, that made my day." I chuckled. Tokine smiled, "I guess your right it took him even longer to make that necklace and the speakers. He needs to relax that much stress and work can hurt someone." She said looking over to Oku still hard at work at the speaker.

I looked back at Tokine, "I'll be back in a minute." I said turning around and walking over to Oku. When I got there I heard him growling to himself, "Dammit Madarao and Kouya you fried the mother boards now I got to make them over again." He said groaning and looking up. I frowned, "Oku…you need to rest." I said looking at him. He quickly turned around and saw he had bags under his eyes.

He smiled, "I'll be fine go ahead and enjoy the party I just need to finish the speakers real quick and then I'll be right with you." He said turning around. Once he did I placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn back around, "Oku…you need to rest this is too much stress on you…I'm worried." I said seeing he was shaking and fidgeting. I sighed before I sat down behind him and pulled him back laying him on my chest. He looked up, "Mei…" He said looking up.

I smiled and looked down, "Go ahead and rest you need it." I said placing my head on his shoulder. "But…what about…the…par…"He didn't even finish before he fell fast asleep. I smiled before picked him up, "Now…to find a resting place it's got to be comfy for him." I said looking around. I sighed, "Nothing comfy enough for him to sleep in here I guess." I said before walking to the door leading to the street outside the house. I looked back, "I'll be back guys I have take Oku to bed." I said nuzzling his cheek.

Everyone smiled, "Alright no problem hurry back we still got more to come." Yu said chuckling. I smiled before I opened the door and walked over to Yoshimori's. I walked in the house and to the back room to the right were I walked in. I saw everything was still in place the mat we slept on the picture of our face on a drower next to the wall everthing. It wasn't much but I loved the room either way it was.

I placed him on the left part of the mat softly and smiled. I was about to turn around when I heard him do something unexpected he whimpered. I turned back around and saw that he was shivering and turning left in right shifting and just being plane out uncomfortable. I smiled before I stretched out and yawned I was kinda sleepy myself.

I laid with my back facing him and he almost instantly latched on to my back and cuddled in he snuggled his head undermine and smiled before he peeked one of his eyes open, "Night Mei." He said before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before I kissed his cheek and slowly fell asleep. I had to say, this was probably the best birthday I had ever.

 _ **There we go try not to judge with the singing and dancing part I got the idea while watching a video on youtube by Diego37141 I'm not entirely sure if the lyrics are accurate so sorry if their not…Anyways I hoped you liked my little scene and like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	11. Kekkaishi Fallen Tears chapter 11

_**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and terribly sorry if those lyrics weren't accurate I look more into it in the future. Anyway's on to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Kekkaishi character's or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Captain/ EchoProject and LupisVulpes**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Kekkaishi Fallen Tear

Chapter 11: Captain's crush

One week later

Jinroku's POV

I sighed following Master Yu around Lord Yoshi's house I guess looking for Lord Oku. I saw Yu was skipping around and prancing and I wondered…how could someone so happy go lucky and childish be so strong and so Silly.

That's when we we found Lord Captain. Yu smiled, "Cappy-chan have you seen Oku-chan I've been looking for him all morning." He said chuckling.

Captain took a quick glimpse at me before smilng, "Oh I see that you made Jinroku follow you huh, Well I haven't seen Oku I think he might be on the roof top with Mei doing their usual." He said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder.

He twitched his left chest and then his right then winked at me. I got wide eyed and blushed was he…flirting with me. I looked away a blush growing immensely on my face.

Yu chuckled, "Come Jinroku we need to find Oku-chan." He said grabbing me by my stomach and hoisting me over his shoulder.

He dashed off, and Captain smiled at me before walking off. When we got outside we looked up and saw Lord Oku and Lady Mei sitting directly above the kitchen on the roof. Leaning against each other looking off into the distance.

I looked at Master Yu, "Sir we shouldn't bother them they look like their having a moment." I said looking at him with a worried look.

Master Yu chuckled completely ignoring me, "OKU-CHAN!" He yeld jumping up with me still on his shoulder and jumping directly on Lord Oku's Head.

I slithered my way out of Master Yu's grip and next to floating them, "Please forgive me Lord Oku I tried to stop Master Yu but he ignored me." I said looking up at him apologetically.

He smirked then chuckled, "Yu-yu your silly you know that." He said looking up at him. Yu looked down at him and chuckled, "Oku-chan can we play a game, you, me, and Mei" He said tilting his head slightly to the right and and smiling.

Oku looked at Mei and smiled, "Eh why not, but what about Jinroku?" He said looking at Master Yu. He chuckled, "Jinroku's playing with us, too." I got wide eyed, "Wha- but I-…I mean I-" I stuttered completely lost for words.

he looked at me with puppy eyes, "Come on Jinroku ppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee!" He said giving me the same look he gave to Oku.

I looked down my ears going down, "Yes sir…but what are we playing?" I said looking up.

Yu's face expression changed to a evil grin. I floated back, "M-master Yu?" I said cautiously. Lord Oku and Lady Mei chuckled, "Jinroku you might wanna run now." Oku said looking at Yu.

Yu looked at me before giving me an Insane look. It was demonic and over all murderous. He placed his hand on his Katana making me flinch.

Yu chuckled and tilted his head, "Let's play Escape the asylum." He said before he unsheathed his Katana. I got wide eyed and immediately turned around floated off with Yu right behind me. I jumped off the roof and to the Miss Tokine's wall and to the ground with Yu still behind me chasing me.

I dashed forward with all the speed I could muster, but not changing the the distance between us at all. I got wide eyed realizing he had chased me all the way to the Karasumori site.

I climbed up a tree and jumped branch to branch then towards the school. All I was thinking was Thank-god it's Sunday as I trailed up the school wall with him behind me. I ran onto the roof top with Yu behind me before I hit a dead end.

I turned around and saw Yu was mere feet away chucking insanely and licking his lips. I whimpered, "Master Yu I don't wanna play anymore this is scary." I said backing against the wall.

He transformed making him seem even scarier as he chuckled gripping his katana with both hands. He looked at me and smiled tilting his head, "There's no escape." He said as he held his blade up over his head and looked at me.

I got wide eyed looking up at the blade aimed at me, my ears fell down, "Master Yu?" I said innocently and scared out of my fur.

He chuckled and swung down. I looked away wincing thinking he was about to slice me in two. I waited for a minute before I looked back to see the blade right in front of my nose.

I got wide eyed and looked to see Yu looking at me disappointed and placing a hand on his waist, "Hey you know you should work on that if this were real you'd be dead you know?" He said raising his blade and clicking it back into his sheath.

I got wide eyed my vison getting blurry before I blacked out.

1 hour later.

Captain's POV

I frown at Yu and he gave me a pouty face, and he stuck his tongue out and looked away.

I growled and looked away from him. I was angry because he made Jinroku faint.

I suddenly got lost in my fantasies seeing me and Jinroku sitting under a blossom tree him in my lap and I was holding him. I smirked and slowly moved my muzzle closed to him and he did the same.

But before we kissed I shook my head and came back to reality. Yu glared at me from the corner of his eye, "If you like Jinroku so much Cappy-chun why don't you just marry him." He said sitting down. I growled, "I don't like Jinroku I barely even know the fox." I said looking away a slight blush appearing on my face.

Yu caught it and smirked, "Oh really if memory serves me correctly you were flexing for him just an hour ago and you have a blush on your face. But you don't like him…yeah…right." He said with an attitude and rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes a blush growing even more visible on my face. That's when Mei and Oku walked out of there room and looked at us both, "Jinroku is awake, but if you go in please be gentle he just woke up and is a little on edge so please enter the room carefully and quie-"Oku was interrupted by my dash into the room.

I looked in the room and saw Jinroku sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes with his paws before looking at me, "Oh…hey lord Captain I'm terribly sorry for the-"I interrupted him with a hug.

I hugged him tightly, "Oh thank goodness your safe." I said worried-like. "U-Um…Sir." He said looking up at me.

I got wide eyed and quickly stood up straight blushing and sweating slightly.

He tilted his head, "Sir, are you ok?" he said looking at me worried. I looked to the left and right before I ran out the door.

I kept running and went to the roof top completely embarrassed. I jumped on the roof outside and ran down before I sat down and held my knees looking down, "Damn it…" I said looking down and blushing even harder.

Man was I in love with that fox. I only just met him maybe two months and may be a week ago and I've been two shy to even ask him out on a date.

I see Oku and Kouya's relationship and they got their relationships going not even in fifteen minutes. So why was I so nervous to ask Jinroku out…? I just don't understand.

That's when I felt a paw on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Oku who was smiling at me, "What's up Captain?" He said looking down at me and tilting his head doing his puppy thing again.

I looked down ashamed, with a blush still glowing on my face. I sighed before I looked back up at Oku, "Oku can you keep a secret?" I said looking back down.

He came to my side and sat down, "You know I can we've been friends since I was just a young pup." He said smiling at me. I sighed, "Well that fox ayakashi that we took in 2 months ago…I have...a crush on him." I said looking at him nervously.

He chuckled, "You made this sound serious everyone knows that even the Master's. I'd be stupid not to notice every wink and and smile you give him, you even flex for him." He chuckled patting my back.

I looked down, "Oh…well…I wanted to ask him out but…I'll be honest I've never been so nervous in my entire life…" I said looking at him.

He chuckled, "I can tell to its written on your face." He said looking at me. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, "I guess that's true to." I looked back down and back at him at him my smile dissipating, "Can you…give me some…addfice." I said looking down feeling my pride being hurt asking him.

He chuckled, "What? I couldn't catch that?" He said mocking me.

I frowned, "Could you give me some advicsds." I said gritting my teeth. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Could I give you some?" I glared at him, "Could. You. Give. Me. Some. Advice." I said gritting the teeths as I forced my words out.

He chuckled, "You know it's not shameful to ask for help with getting your crush. I'll get Mei and we'll come up with something." He said standing up.

I looked down and blushed hard, "Please don't tell anyone…besides Mei…that I like Jinroku." I said looking away.

Oku playfully punched me on the shoulder, "Don't be so shy we'll come up with something and don't worry we'll do our hardest." He said before he disappeared

I looked down and my ears fell down with my gaze, 'What did I just do?" I said sighing.

Three hours later.

Jinroku's POV

I was floating around and once again following Master Yu around Karasumori looking for Lord Oku. I sighed, "Sir, we've already looked for Lord Oku today can't we just do something else? Maybe just go play with…Lord Captian." I said blushing at his name.

Yu looked at me and gave a slight smirk before he looked back at the path we were walking. I looked around and saw that we were walking into the center Karasumori site (The middle of the school) that's when Lord Oku appeared behind us.

We turned around and before we could react Oku snatched me up and disappeared.

Before I knew it we were at a lake with three blossoms trees that were so close together it looked like one big Blossom tree. There was lily pads and Blossom pedals laying on the water's serface floating around. I got wide eyed, "Whoa…" Suddenly Oku unexpectedly pulled my collar and broke it off.

I transformed and before I knew it Lord Oku was gone. I titled my head in confusion. What's all that about why did Lord Oku leave me here and more importantly why did he take off my Collar?

I turned around to the Blossom tree marveling it's shininess in the orange sunlight. "So you like Blossom trees too?" I turned my head wide eyed seeing Lord Captain right beside me.

He looked at me and flinched a blush clearly on his face. He looked up and diagonal rubbing his head.

I titled my head, "Sir, is there something the matter?" I said tilting his head. He looked at me and looked away, "I-It's nothing…Jinroku?" He said looking at me.

I titled my head, "Sir?" I said sitting down he looked at me twisting his paw and slightly shaking. He looked back at me, "Would you like to maybe…have dinner with me?" He said looking away blushing before he looked back at me.

I got wide eyed and blushed harder, "Sir? Your asking me on a date?" I asked trying to hide my excitement and resisting the urge to wag my tail.

He looked back at me and nodded, "Yeah…it's ok if you don't want to…it's just your very…attractive." He said rubbing the back of his head his whole head turning red.

I blushed immensely he was asking me on a date. HE was asking ME on a date. The thought that he was actually asking ME of all people on a date.

I wanted to jump out of my fur I was so excited. I smiled slightly, "S-sure I w-would love to sir." I said looking away.

I looked back seeing he was turned around fist pumping and his tail waging.. I chuckled at his child like antics, "What time sir?" I said trying to control my excitement.

He looked back at me before he looked at the Cherry blossom tree. "How about now." He said smiling at me and flexing his chest.

I blushed and looked away, "Yes sir." I said nervously. He smiled before he placed a hand on my shoulder and before you knew it were at the park and there was a picnic carpet under a tree and everything set up.

I looked at him and smiled, "Si-sir-" He put a finger on my mouth, "Don't call me sir, call me, Captain." He said taking his finger down and kissing my cheek making me blush hard.

He smiled before he bowed, "My love." He said urging me to the carpet.

Captain's POV

I looked at him as he ate the omelet and sushi that I fixed. I hoped he liked it cause me and Oku had been working on it all day.

He looked at me and smiled, "The food is really good sir, who made it." He said blushing at the taste. I smiled, "Well ,with a little help from Oku, I did." I said winking at him.

He blushed and looked away, "Oh stop it please your making me blush." He said placing a paw over his face.

I chuckled, "But it's cute to see the blush on your face." I said smiling and intently wagging my tail. He uncovered his face and I saw he had a blush all over his face.

I smiled before I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and I sat next to him. We sat in awkward silence, looking away from each other, looking to the side, and everything.

I looked up diagonally and scooted my paw towards his paw. I looked to my right scooting my paw just a little closer. I scooted myself a little closer to him and placed my paw over his.

I looked at him and he looked at me a blush clearly over his face and he looked away.

I leaned forward and so did he his eyes half lid, "Captain…" he whispered. And with that I pushed my lips against his. Before I knew it I pushed him against the tree and was still locked into the kiss a little moan escaping his muzzle. I parted with him and he gasped completely flustered.

I smiled, "Good?" I said already knowing the answer. He looked up at me before he looked down a blush growing redder on his face.

I smiled, "I wanted to actually tell you something…" I said looking smiling at him. His ears perked up and looked at me and tilted his head, "What's that?" he said looking at me.

I looked away and then back at him, "I l-love…I love you." I said forcing my words out.

He looked at me wide eyed his blush extending out. I sighed, "Ever since we took you in I've had a crush on you. Your smile is joy of my day. Your sight brings me courage. You are my pride and joy and I love you." I said looking at him. He blushed harder, "C-captain…" He said completely lost for words.

I smiled, "I want to protect you, I want to be your knight in shining armor. I want to be that one person you can come to. Please…Let me love you." I said looking at him in all sincerity.

He looked at me then looked away, "C-captain…I don't know how to love someone like you do…that kiss we had was my first ever kiss. I've never loved someone like that…" He said looking away.

I held him by the chin of his muzzle and pointed his muzzle at me making him focus back on me, "Then let me be the first person you love." I said looking at him with a smile.

He blushed, "This feels like a dream…it's all going so fast I don't know how to react to this." He said looking at me smiling.

I smirked and drew closer to his muzzle, "Well if this is a dream…I don't wanna wake up." I said before I kissed him again.

 _ **Boom chapter 11 hope you liked it anyways with help from EchoProject we came up with new Ideas for Trusted Paws so I'm gonna finish the story soon. So like I always say.:D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys if you're wondering why I have taken so long to post this chapter it's because I've been having a rough time lately, laziness, Depression (Not involving the site in anyway.). The list just goes on and on and on, I would've had his posted sooner but the work I did was BEYOND TRASH one of the worst I've done yet. But I'm back with another try.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Kekkashi Characters I just own my O/Cs**

Kekkaishi Fallen Tears

Chapter 12: Kabutoro, the lone wolf man of the shadows.

Unknown POV

I growled looking at the school crossing my arms, "Well this is the place…I guess." I sniffed around and looked to the left seeing a grey wolf with bandages and a vest walking alongside a blue fox with purple eyes and black wrings around his eyeballs and green pupils walking into the court yard of the school holding paws. Must've been a couple I guess.

I smirked, "Good, seems dinner has found its way to me." I chuckled licking the chops of my muzzles. I sniffed the air getting the scent.

I hadn't eaten in days and I smirked, "Let's eat." I said before disappearing into thin air.

Oku's POV

I yawned getting ready for the night, we've been a little laid back lately so we decided to make a trip to the secured site, you know just to make sure things are ok there." I was at the door waiting for the masters who had been taking their time getting ready, not that I didn't mind it.

"Alright Oku we'll make this a quick trip." Yoshimori walked out of the Summimura door. Tokine followed behind him, "No need to rush things though I like the view of the moon in the-"

I got wide eyed feeling Captain's aura suddenly spike through the roof. I looked up seeing Yoshimori and Master Tokine who had worried expressions on their faces.

Yu walked out of the corridor of the house yawning, "Hey guys, where is Madarao, Hakubi, and Ge-is"

"We need to go NOW!" I said quickly biting the back of his kimono and Dashed off towards the school.

I got to thinking, 'what on earth made Captain use this much aura?" I said as I sped even further.

Captain's POV

I growled gasping for air standing my ground hovering over Jinroku in a protective stance. I growled Looking at this Jet black wolf who was medium sized at best. He had a muscular body frame, but not even nearly as masculine compare to me. He had a small scar over his right eye and yellow eyes. He was shirtless ragged ninja pants.

I have no idea who this wolf even is, he just attacked me and Jinroku out of nowhere talking about some type of predator prey bullshit.

Jinroku looked up at me, "C-Captain." He said scarcely.

I growled, "Leave us alone you creep we're just out on a date." I growled.

The wolf chuckled, "Consider it your last, I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for some wolf and fox Soufflé." He chuckled.

I growled, "If you so much as even touch my Jinroku I'll slit your throat." I growled charging my aura further rumbling the ground beneath us.

He smirked, "Oh? Prove it I already knocked you down once slowpoke I can do it again." He grinned.

Suddenly he dashed to the side and to the left leaving nothing more than a black streak to see. This black streak circled around us quickly.

I looked left then right trying to keep an eye on him, but he was too fast. Dammit I wish I was there with Oku when Tokimori was teaching him this stuff.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my left side and I winced in pain seeing a red gash on my side. My legs felt like jelly but I wasn't about to let this son of a whore over power me.

I growled, "No matter how many times you hit me, I will not let you get near Jinroku." I said standing firm.

Suddenly the shadow stopped and the wolf appeared before me again licking his paw which had my blood drenched in it.

He chuckled, "Hmm a determined one are you? Then I'll just end this right now." He said leaning forward.

He smirked, "Die!" he yelled before dashing forward at me. I quickly turned my head the other way thinking I was going to get hit until I heard, "Ketsu!" I got wide eyed and looked seeing the wolf had been trapped in a kekkai.

Suddenly a brown blur dashed through the Kekkai and the blur and the black wolf when towards the ground kicking up dirt.

The Kekkai disbursed and the dust cleared revealing Oku had the black wolf by the neck with his foot. Oku growled, "Who's the prey now you little fuck nugget." He snarled applying pressure to his foot pushing the wolf down into the ground.

The wolf was gaging and struggling to get out of Oku's grip. Oku snarled louder, "Stop moving or I'll kill you!" He said glaring at the wolf underneath his foot. Jinroku slithered from under me and to my left side looking at my wound.

"Captain you're hurt really bad." He said as mournfully as he began to lick my wound I flinched as soon as his tongue touched my side.

Jinroku looked at Yu, "Master Yu can you?" He asked politely. Yu walked this way and pointed his sword at my wound.

"Hiringrei." Then a beam shot out of his sword and instantly I was healed.

I stood up and stretched like I had no damage at all, I looked Jinroku to see if he had any wounds on him, thankfully there wasn't.

I looked at you and smiled, "Thank you." I said feeling grateful, Yu chuckled, "No problem, what are friends for?" He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Oku growled at the wolf taking his foot off his throat and grabbing him by his throat. Oku snatched him out of the ground holding him up in the air by the throat. He glared at him, "I don't know who you are or where you came from and I don't care. If you so much as take a strand of fur off there body's I'll choke the air out of you! DO! I! MAKE! MY! SELF! CLEAR?!" He snarled at the last part.

The wolf nodded vigorously, "Y-Yes sir w-won't happen again." He strained to say because of the pressure around his throat.

Oku let go of the wolf's throat, and the wolf fell on the ground on his butt. The wolf was kicking his feet across the dirt looking at Oku shacking as he tried to scoot away from Oku. Oku glared at the wolf making him freeze in place. He gulped, "W-What are you going to do? I don't have anything on me." He said looking up at Oku.

Oku frowned, "I have plenty reason to for you just being here you mouse." He growled. The black wolf frowned to, "At least give me a fair chance to defend myself you snuck on me." He said looking at Oku.

Oku yawned, "If you want to die so quickly fine." He said chuckling.

The wolf picked himself up and stretched out.

He jumped back spacing some distance from Oku. Oku crossed his arms as the wolf began to circle around him.

The black wolf smirked and dashed towards Oku. Oku didn't even move. I frowned, "What are you doing Oku?!" I said tilting my head.

I heard a loud smack moments after and I looked seeing Oku had his head turned to the left and the wolf had his fist not too far from his face.

There was a long silence and the black wolf had a smirk on his face, "Not so tough now are w-"He looked in astonishment seeing Oku turn his head completely unaffected by his attack.

Oku frowned, "Are you done yet?" he said with his arms still crossed.

The wolf looked in disbelief, "That w-was my strongest punch…n-no way. What are you?" He said stepping back.

Oku sighed and faced the wolf, He raised his right arm up and placed his index finger near the wolf's head, "I'm Oku." He said before he poked him in the head.

The wolf got sent flying into the ground sliding across the dirt on his back. When he stop sliding his head was resting on the wall of the school. He was groaned and struggled to sit up.

Oku looked at me, "Are you ok?" he asked with concern. I nodded, "Yeah Yu he-"Oku shook his head, "No are you OK you were brought down so quickly to this low level ayakashi."

I frowned, "First of all I was caught off guard, and secondly I was protecting Jinroku." I said blushing slightly.

He chuckled, "Ok Captain. Now…what are we going to do with over dramatic of there?" he said looking at the wolf who was standing up gasping for air holding his left arm.

I smirked, "You know I wonder are you ok? You've been attracting some pretty week opponents lately."

Oku frowned, "As if, these little creatures come of their own free will." He said chuckling.

He continued, "You just happened to get beat by one of the weakest thus far." He laughed out. I frowned, "I did not. He snuck me." I said blushing.

Jinroku nuzzled my cheek, "I think you were brave." He said smiling up at me. I blushed even harder playing with my hands, "T-Thank you…" I said hiding my clearly blushed face.

He chuckled and nibbled at my ear, "Quit being so bashful silly." He said playing with my ear.

Oku groaned, "He got away! Now I got to chase him down." He said another groan coming out. I looked up and saw the black wolf was gone. I sniffed the air and looked into the forest.

I saw a figure limping away into the darkness. Oku saw him to. I smirked, "Me and Jinroku have this one." I smirked looking at Jinroku and he nodded. He wrapped himself around my neck and placed his head over mine.

I smiled and we began to walk after the black wolf.

Unkown's POV

I gasped for air limping away as fast as I could from those ridiculously strong ayakashi. The only reason I beat that other one was because I got a lucky shot. Now that here's healed I don't even think I'll be any better off than with that Oku character.

I looked back not seeing anyone until I heard two voices, "Who are you?" they both said. I got wide eyed and jumped back landing on my butt.

When I looked up my heart skipped a beat when I looked up to see a black wolf with white eyebrows and muzzle. He had blue eyes that were just hypnotizing. He was just the kind of wolf I'd want for a maaaawait I'm straight!

I shook my head and looked up at the wolves who were looking at me confused with their heads tilted.

Then the wolf spoke making my heart beat faster, "Well?" He said. Where the hell were these feelings coming from?

I gulped, "I-I'm K-Kabu-Kabutoro." I said stuttering like a dunce. He tilted his head, "Kabu-Kabutoro? Well that's a silly name. I'll just call you Kabu." He said chuckling. I blushed even harder, he's already given me a nickname.

I chuckled slightly, "A-and you two are?" I said wanting to know the name of the black wolf in particular.

He smiled, "I'm Hakubi and this is my dull head friend Madarao." He said with a snicker. Madarao got wide eyed and growled bearing his fangs, "Who are you calling dunce block head!" he frowned. The seemed to argue on end yelling back in forth.

I smiled at the two the seemed like friendly ayakashi, maybe I might find some friends after all. That's when I heard footsteps from behind.

I got wide eyed and looked up seeing that wolf and fox I ambushed from before walking towards from me. I got wide eyed, "Uh-oh."

I chuckled, "I'll give you the fact that you were able to get a good thirty minutes away, there's nowhere to run now. I'll make you pay tenfold for you threating us like that." He said picking up the pace in his walk.

I struggled to stand up and tried to limp away, but right as I stood up the wolf grabbed me by my arm.

I pulled on my arm but to no avail.

I looked at my captor and gulped my ears falling down as he clenched his fist.

"Now Jinroku!" He yelled, and that's when the fox unwrapped around him and tackled my in the stomach really hard.

I coughed up saliva and held my stomach about to fall on my knees. The wolf stood me back up and this time he punched me in the stomach.

My stomach felt like jelly at this point. I gagged holding my stomach with both arms trying to catch my breath. I looked up and was met with a paw and a kick to the face.

I got sent flying, before I hit my head on something hard. I landed on the ground my body too weak to move.

I sight grew blurry, I looked up my eyesight grew blurry, the last thing I saw was Hakubi who looked at me wide eyed, and then I blacked out.

Hakubi's POV

I looked at the two who ganged up on that ayakashi and I got wide eyed, "What the hell?! What did you do that for?" I said tilting my head.

Captain and Jinroku looked at me and chuckled, "That was payback for him attacking us on our date." Captain said frowning at the wolf. Captain stretched and yawned as he continued, "And it felt Goooood." He said cracking his neck.

Captain walked over to the wolf and picked his unconscious body up by the scruff of his neck. He formed his hand into a blade and pointed it his heart, "And now to end this." He said moving his hand back.

I got wide eyed, "Hey!" I said floating over in front of Kabutoro, "He's my friend so leave him alone." I said frowning.

Captain got wide eyed, "What! This is shrub of wolf shit is your friend?! Why?! He's evil and pathetic." Captain said looking at me.

I frowned, "That's not fair I make a friend and we can't keep him but YOU make and friend and we can keep him." I said frowning wider.

Captain frowned, "Jinroku did ambush anybody though." He cocked an eyebrow..

I smirked, "Oh so he didn't charge at Yu then." I said remembering that one specific detail.

Captain frowned, "W-Well…whatever fine, but if the kekkaishi don't approve he's dead regardless. Captain said putting him down.

Suddenly Oku and the others came running down this way looking a us. Oku looked at Kabutoro and yawned, "Well you two handled him quickly." He said letting the Kekkaishi get off his back.

Captain frowned at me, "We would've finished him if it hadn't have been for lover boy over here blocking the way."

I got wide eyed and blushed, "WHAT?! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KABUTORO!" I yelled out growling and showing my teeth.

He chuckled, "You got defensive when I was gonna kill him though. So what does that mean?" He said smirking.

I frowned, "Shut up will you!" I said turning away from him.

Everyone chuckled until Oku looked at him, "So what do we do with him?" He said walking over to the wolf.

I floated over to him to and looked at him in the face not even realizing how close our muzzles were.

Suddenly his eye's flinched and he opened his slowly looking at me. His eyes shot open wide eyed and he blushed heavily and jumped looking at me, "Wh-what are you doing?" he said breathing heavy.

I tilted my head, "What are you talking about I didn't do anything." I said chuckling.

He frowned, "Why do you have your face so close?" He said his face still set ablaze.

I got wide eyed and scooted back a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't even noticed." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Oku chuckled, "Smooth Hakubi, if not smoother than Kouya." He said laughing out.

I frowned a blush going over flaming my cheeks as I looked the other way. Well he was a pretty cute. I don't know, I did just meet him.

I looked up and thought in my head, 'What if he's straight.' I've tried to ask some guys in my time, but they either didn't like me or were straight that's kinda why I went for some females, not getting much there either.

I looked at him, 'Maybe he did like me just a little.' I looked away and blushed slightly.

He looked at me then looked up at everyone else and gulped, "S-So what now? You want to kill me…so what are you waiting for." He said looking down.

Captain and Oku chuckled, "If it were that easy we would've already done." Captain said frowning at him.

He looked at me, "Lover boy over here wouldn't let me that's the only reason your alive now." He said scoffing at me.

I frowned, "Shut up Captain!" I said looking away.

Kabutoro looked at me, "Y-You saved me? Why?" He said confused.

I looked at him then I sat down, "I-I don't know, I guess because I befriended you." I said looking at him.

He looked at me, "Befriended me? We just met how is that even called friends?" He said.

I shrugged, "Well you were so nice and well you seemed like you need a friend, so…" I said looking away.

He looked at the ground, "W-Well thank-you…I guess I'll be going off." He said standing up. He groaned as he tried to stand up. He got on his two feet holding his stomach with his right arm. He took one step and winced one eye. Then another and just about fell, "Dammit…" He said.

He stood back up and tried to walk some more. He took two more long steps before he took another and tripped.

I got wide eyed quickly floated under him catching him with my back. I looked up at him, "You're not going anywhere in your condition Mister." I said looking at him.

He looked at me a blush coming over his face as we touched fur, His fur was actually kind of soft. He chuckled, "Y-Yeah, but where else can I go?" he said shifting his self so he could use me like a crutch.

I turned my head at Tokine and Yoshimori and looked at them with puppy eyes. Oku shrugged about it. Captain frowned and shook his head, and Jinroku was the same. Yu just chuckled jumping on Oku's shoulders.

I looked at Yoshi and Honey and they looked at each other, "Well my house is full maybe Tokine can hold them. That is if she's ok with that." He said looking at her.

Tokine looked at him that at me and Kabutoro. She sighed, "Ok but you'll only be able to stay for no more than a week at the most. Ok?" She said looking at me.

I nodded, "Thanks Honey." I smiled looking up at him.

He smiled, "T-Thank you…" He said chuckling.

Yoshimori looked at Yu, "Wait? Why do that? Yu can't you heal him?" Yu looked at Kabutoro, "Mhmm." He said jumping down from Oku.

He summoned his Katana he pointed at him, "Hinringrei" He said. Usually the beam would shoot out, but it didn't this time, in fact his sword disbursed into light.

I tilted my head, "What happened?"

Yu frowned crossing his arms, "I guess because Maydeyo Masa doesn't like you." He said frowning.

He held his hand out, summoning the Katana. He tried it again, but nothing happened. I frowned, "What did Kabutoro even do to the thing?" I said agitated.

Yu sighed, "Maydeyo masa doesn't judge by actions it's this guy's aura, its dark." He said summoning his blade.

Kabutoro looked at it and sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time I got judged for it." He said looking down. I looked up at him, "What does that mean?" I said with a worried look.

He looked at me, "I'll talk about it later." He said looking at Oku, "I-I know we didn't start off with a good introduction, but please…can you help me?" He said looking at him.

Oku shrugged, "As long as you don't hurt someone again I don't mind." He said looking around. He sniffed the air, "Seems like its peaceful now so let's go back home it's getting late anyway." He said looking up at morning sky.

He got on all fours and everyone besides Jinroku and Captain who were going to run instead of ride.

There was room in the front of Oku's so I helped Kabutoro to the front and he sat down. Yu sat on Oku's had and chuckled, "Come on let's go home!" He said innocently.

I sat on layed on Honey's lap and Oku took off with Captain not too far from him.

Kabutoro's POV

What's with this wolf, why is he being so helpful to me? He was actually going so far as to go against his friends wishes for me, what for?

Once we got to a street with two houses Hakubi floated over to me and helped me down, I couldn't help but blush, he was being so nice.

He looked up at me, "You ok?" He said looking up at me. I nodded, "I'm alright just a little beat up." I said rubbing my aching stomach.

He chuckled, "Well me, and Tokine will fix that up for you." The girl behind us frowned at that, "Hey!" she said looking at him.

He chuckled, "I'm just joking I'll do it. Come on I'll help you insi-" "That's the thing though you'll have to sleep outside. My grandmother won't let dogs sleep inside, Oku being an exception since he tidy." She countered.

He sighed, "Well I'll help you after she gets the bandages." I said giving her a skeptical look.

She smiled nervously, "Sorry Hakubi rules are rules. Grandmother insisted on it." She said.

Hakubi looked down, I chuckled, "No need to look down, I'm used to s-sleep outside anyway." I said chuckling.

Hakubi smiled and carried me to the door of the house, Tokine looked at us and smiled, "I'll be back in a second. " She said shutting the door to the house.

Hakubi helped me sit down, he looked at me and smiled sitting down by my side. I suddenly felt nervous because of the long awkward silence between us before he broke it looking at me, "Soo…Uhm….Are you feeling any better?"

I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, "I feel a lot better than when you asked me five minutes ago." I said laughing a little. He blushed, "O-oh I'm sorry I'm must be a little over worried." He said rubbing the back of his head. He smiled, this guy is really cute…wait what the hell am I saying this is a dude. I shook my head again and sighed. He looked at me confused, "Are you dizzy?" He said scooting closer to me. I blushed a little harder, "N-No I'm just…a little light headed is all. " I lied.

He looked at me worried, "If you want I can go get you some water or maybe some-"I cut him off, "I-I'm fine no need." I said smiling.

He smiled and scooted just a little closer to where I sides nearly touched, He's getting really close. I blushed even harder.

He smiled, "Well if there's anything you need just tell me ok?" He said licking my cheek.

I got wide eyed and blushed, did he just…lick my cheek. My face was scorched now with a blush and I'm sure he saw it.

He chuckled, "You look cute with that blush on your face." He smiled chuckling a blush appearing a little on his cheeks.

I gulped, "W-Why di-did you do that?" I said my heart skipping a beat when he called me cute.

He smiled and took a deep breath and sighing he looked at me and smiled, "Well this doesn't usually work…but here it goes…I-I like you." He said looking at me.

I got wide eyed my heart beating even faster. I was speechless, he just said he likes me, HE the wolf that attacked his friends, likes ME. I blushed, "I-I'm s-straight…I-I think anyway…" I said looking away.

He got wide eyed as I saw his eyes tear up slightly. He looked down his eyes slightly closed as if I just broke his heart.

He sniffed, "O-Oh…O-ok…I'm sorry if I made you f-feel uncomfortable." He said scooting away from me looking depressed. I thought in my head, 'don't scoot away I said I think…' I looked at him, "I-I…I'm straight…or at least I think I am… I liked girls for a long time, but y-you you remind me of what I want in a mate…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I-I like you…t-too." I said looking at him.

He got wide eyed, "Y-You mean…K-Kabutoro…" He even closer to me than before touching my side our pelts just about to touch.

I blushed even harder when we touched, He smiled, "W-Well I wanted you to have this…just because were 'friends'." He said smiling

I tilted my head, "And that's?" I said smiling a little.

He closed his eyes and quickly pushed his muzzle against mine. I got wide eyed from the shock because I didn't expect the kiss.

My heart began to beat faster. I sighed and quickly eased into the kiss deepening. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Suddenly the door opened and I got wide eyed, "Hey I'm back with the bandageeee-" She looked at us wide eyed mouth dropped.

We separated saliva connected between us as we looked at her wide eyed as well. She put the bandages down and shut the door without a word.

I looked at him and he looked at me and we both gulped, "Well that's great." I said looking at him.

He nuzzled me and I blushed letting him do so, "Well oh well it's not like anyone is gonna care anyway." He smiled. He went over to the bandages and picked them up, "Now let's patch you up." He said floating over to me.

After he wrapped up the bandages he walked me over to his dog house, "Well this is where I sleep in that stone there." He said pointing at the stone.

I nodded and got on all fours walking beside the dog house lying beside it. He looked at me and smiled floating towards me, he gave my nose a quick lick making me blush before he smiled and winked. He waved his paw good bye, "good night Kabu." He said floating into his dog house.

I blushed even more, "Night Hakubi."

I smiled, I guess I do have a feelings for guys…now anyway. It's time to face the facts…I'm bi.

 **And 'scene' well this fanfic is short because I'm here to tell and explain two things. One why it took so long to post this chapter. Two, the next upcoming series.**

 **Well in case you all didn't read the intro I have been having a really rough month lately. I'll explain. I had recently got gotten a girlfriend on the 16** **th** **last month. I had been working on a chapter the entire relationship (Which I later on deleted because it was really bad.). Then what made matters worse was three and a half weeks later I had to break up with my Girl…on the 12** **th** **four days from our first month dating…Now I know what you're thinking well so what move on, but it wasn't that easy considering she stole a little of my heart and my first kiss…beforehand every time I thought of her I would cry or get depressed, which something I usually never do, and this continued for two weeks before my friends helped me out. (Special thanks to EchoProject.) I'm a lot better but I'm still hurt. I'm still attached to her emotionally even though she is setting her eyes on another guy which hurt even worst. I still can't get into deep thought of her or else I'll get depressed again. So I'm sorry but I'm going to slow down the posting just so I can heal a little. Sorry about this everyone. :(**

 **Moving on from that, over the developing of this chapter I got to thinking wouldn't it be awesome if my KFT O/C characters to fight me TP characters. So I decided to make a non-ending seasonal fanfiction where these series will duke it out in an all-out arena.**

 **I of course have a few rules about this, one thing first of all, some characters are restricted from my use and won't be used without approval first from their original owners there only two, "Captain, and Echo" which belong to EchoProject.**

 **Next thing, I won't be adding the movie characters in because they are going to be in the crowds, plus it's unfair.**

 **It'll only be my O/Cs in this battle, well at least story wise, speaking on O/Cs, I will allow match ups using your O/Cs against mine, but there are rules there. You cannot use O/Cs that has the power to contradict my O/Cs power say for example:**

 **My o/c is Carl and he has the power to block aura and cannot be hit with physical nor blast attacks also he's too fast to be hit, and I want him to fight Dedeki.**

 **Sorry you won't get that battle, if you introduce your O/C please be reasonable Gods are not allowed in this arena, or if you want you can but there power will be reduced by to their opponents strength and all nullification will be disabled during the fight so think wisely.**

 **Weapons are allowed in the fight so don't be discouraged to choose one. Next If you have a request for my O/Cs Just P.M me or leave your request in the reply and gladly add them.**

 **Next if you want a double battle don't be scared to send me a two you want your O/Cs to fight there is No restrictions on that.**

 **Lastly the arena they fight in will be divided in half one for the benefit of the other. Of course the first chapter will be a storyline of course to introduce the topic, but as for the rest it's on you the fanfic is endless.**

 **I'll try to have this done ASAP for you guys, oh and one last thing, there are five to six battles a chapter a week I'll try to get them done as soon I can.**

 **This series is happening just so everyone knows, also don't forget to p.m me a request for an update.**

 **See ya later ;)**

 **(Thanks for your cooperation. I'm a mess.)**


End file.
